The Prince of Dragoons
by Hawk Strife
Summary: Its been 16 years since the battle with Melbu Frama and a new evil has shown its face and the new dragoons are to fight with the old. A story of Action and love in the long run. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

This is my second fan-fic, my other is kinda not seen by others so if you read this please check my other fan-fic ( its an original) you can just get there by clicking on my pen name Hawk Strife. Well enough with the pleasentries let the fan-fic begin  
  
Introduction  
  
16 years have passed since the destruction of Melbu Frama and the Virage Embryo. The Dragoons then went to continue their lives, Kongol went with Haschel to train in Rogue, Dart and Shana got married and had a son and named him Kain, Albert rules his country alongside his queen, and Meru got married as well.  
  
Shana found the dragoon spirit of Zieg and became the new Dragoon of the Red-eyed dragon. Kain was also gifted with a dragoon spirit when a White dragon landed in Seles and died in front of him when he was 6 and had begun to train on how to use a sword. The White dragon saw how strong he was for a 6 year old and gave him his spirit.  
  
Ever since the defeat of Melbu Frama dragoon spirits have appeared all over the world and mostly children have become the new dragoons.  
  
Yet the last dragoon spirit, the Dark dragoon spirit, has not been found yet and has given the dragoons some worry but only for a little while.  
  
But in the dark parts of the world evil waits for a chance to strike and take over the world that they tried to take over first before the winglies did, ever since that time they have been waiting for the wingly leader to die and then when the time was right they would strike. . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - =- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well what do you think? You don't have to review since I started the story on this already so just continue on. 


	2. The Invitation

OK lets give this a shot and get an answer from all you great people out there. Invitation CLANK!*CLANK*  
  
Metal was being crossed in the training ground just outside of the city of Seles, and Dart was there watching the battle between 2 boys. His son ,Kain ,and Kain's best friend Jex.  
  
Kain was a 14 year old boy with a good build from his training at an early age, he had his brown hair like his mother's but he had his father's personality and way of fighting. He had a slight tan that probably came from Haschel and had light blue eyes. His weapon was a regular sized sword and his dragoon spirit was of a dragon unkown to the other dragoons.  
  
Jex was also a 14 year old boy with a dragoon spirit as well, after reviewing the attacks from his dragoon form it was concluded that he was a dragoon of time. He was son of Dart's former master ( forgot his name), his hair was black and stood straight up, and uses a spear as his weapon where both sides of it are sharp and deadly.  
  
Kain was tiring out after the extreme assault that Jex had given him but he knew that he was in better shape than his best friend. They weren't using their dragoon spirits because Kain could not get his spirit to work, it had somehow gone to sleep and would not be awakened until the right time.  
  
Kain then lunged at Jex at such a fast speed that Jex could only guard his attack, but Kain had overdone himself in his sudden speed and lowered his defense for about 3 seconds. That was all the time Jex needed to do some damage so he jumped high in to the air and came crashing down on top of Kain.  
  
Kain was able to dodge the spear but he was still forced to the ground by his friends sudden attack. He quickly got out from under him and charged up all of the energy left in him in to the final attack, Jex saw this and began to do the same.  
  
When both of the boys were charged up, they ran at each other at lightning fast speed and made an all-out attack on each other, only the one with the most stamina left would win. After the strike they stood in their attack positions for about 30-seconds until Jex fell to the ground panting very hard.  
  
Jex " Damn it, you won again" Kain looked at his friend and just smiled " Well you weren't very easy to beat so don't complain man!" Dart then stood from where he was watching and walked towards the boys " Well done, you guys are obviously getting better everyday"  
  
Kain " Dad when are we gonna actually fight some monsters outside of the city?" Dart just laughed and said " Well I guess I can't keep it hidden anymore, we were invited by King Albert to a party at his castle, we are going to fly most of the way on top of our new set of wings but we have to walk a little so we are sure to meet up with a monster or 2"  
  
When Kain heard this he leapt up in the air in extreme happiness, Jex on the other hand was sad " I guess I can't come huh?" Dart looked at Jex and said " Oh you are coming all right and we are going with your mother" Jex looked happy but Kain lost his excitement once he heard his dad mention his mom. " Mom is coming with us, she won't be able to help she can't fight"  
  
Dart just laughed very hard " Son you have a lot to learn about yout mother" They then began their short hike to Seles. Once they reached Seles Jex went to his house while Dart and Kain headed towards their house where Shana was waiting for them. " Its about time that you got here. I was beginning to get worried" Dart just shrugged and said " The boys had a very difficult battle with each other"  
  
** Next Day ** Kain woke up early as usual and got his pack ready for the trip that they were going to make. He ate and made his parents breakfast to show that he wanted to leave right now. Shana and Dart left their room at the same time in a very dead like manner, they made it to their food and cup of coffee. It took them 30 minutes to get ready and Jex was also there by then.  
  
Shana heard from Dart that they could not believe that she could fight in a battle alongside them. So Shana picked up her best bow and all of her arrows and started the hike to Albert's kingdom.It was a 2 day walk from Seles to the exact place they would use their new set of wings named Alfrez. So as soon as they left they came up against some monsters, Shana saw this as the perfect time and shot her arrow at the beast.  
  
Kain could now believe she could fight but the arrows did not do too much damage, so she began to transform and a red light surrounded her. When the light vanished Shana stood there in red armor with her bow enlarged to have long blades on the tips of them for close combat. She then pulled bows string again and this time made a fire arrow and let go of it. The monsters blew up on contact with the arrow.  
  
Kain and Jex were nearly left behind because they were so amazed that Shana had that kind of power. They snapped out of it when a different monster came and attacked the boys, they both moved out of the way and got ready to fight. The monster went after Kain, Jex took that opportunity to transform, while Kain blocked the attack and pushed it away from him.  
  
Jex emerged from the purple light with 6 small wings " Time Freeze!!" he yelled and the monster stood still, Jex then went in and did multiple attacks, and the monster stood still until Jex could not hold time anymore. Once the time continued the monster began to move as if an invisible enemy was beating it up, Kain then rushed at the monster and slashed at it. The monster split in 2 and died, Jex flew down to him and said " You didn't have to kill him he was going to die in my hands" and Kain said " And let you have all the fun and glory no chance."  
  
The whole time Dart and Shana were watching their battle and found that Jex had also been training as a dragoon. Dart " All right you guys lets go, we have to get to the cave by tomorrow night" everyone agreed and began to continue their hike.  
  
They reached the cave by nightfall the next day and had fought over 10 monsters all ready. Kain and Jex felt good about it but Dart and Shana did not. Dart " There was a lot of monsters out there today" Shana agreed and said " but how come? When you came to get to me there weren't this many out there"  
  
They could not think of why the monsters would act like that so they decided to sleep on it for a while. They were woken up early in the morning by a loud flapping sound. When they opened their eyes they saw what looked like a large flying Manta Ray with blue eyes and green wings. Kain " Holy S***!!!"  
  
**BANG**  
  
Kain " AAAAAHHH!!!!" and with that punch that Shana gave him she said " Do NOT say any bad language in front of me!! GOT THAT!?" Kain got his head out of the wall after a lot of struggling and said " Yes mother" Dart just smiled and looked up at the beast and said " Well Alfrez you ready to take us to Alberts kingdom" Alfrez nodded its gigantic head and got ready to let the 4 travelers on top of his back.  
  
Once they got all of their things on all but Dart fell asleep. They flew at a slow speed and would get there by sunrise ( and the next chapter ha ha)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Well I hope that satisfies all you picky readers out there because I will not type another story until I recieve at least 1 review from a reader out there who would like me to continue 


	3. The Party

Thank you for your review Monster99442001 . . . . . . . . Yeah well I hope some one else reviews as well, this one should be interesting.  
  
The Party  
  
Dart was the only one awake on top of Alfrez, but he knew he would not be forever or at least until they got to Albert's Castle. ??? " AAUUGH!!!!" Dart was surprised by it and looked back to where the others were sleeping. He saw a very awake Kain struggling under a sleeping Shana, " What did you see in her Dad?" ( I ask my parents this question every week) Dart chuckled because he knew how he felt. When he first went to bed with Shana she would always move around, he had to tie her down just to get some sleep.  
  
Dart " You might as well give up, you have to wait until she moves again in like 10 minutes" once Kain heard this he started yelling at the top of his lungs " BUT YOU CAN GET HER OFF!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone woke up from the yell, and Shana just sat up right on Kain's chest and then she noticed where she was. Shana " KAAIIINNN!!!!! Goddamn it what do you think your doing!!" Kain was now very afraid for he knew of the Wrath of Women so he tried to find humor " The oppositte of sleeping?"  
  
Kain did not know what happened next but he blacked out as soon as he finished his statement. Jax saw the whole thing but wasn't paying much attention to it, he was looking for Albert's castle and kingdom. Dart suddenly yelled " Were here!!" when he saw a large kingdom surrounded by greenery. Ever since the battle of Melbu Frama Albert had been executing, what he called, the Garden Plan in which they would try to make more plants grow in the country.  
  
The others put their direction to the castle that was getting larger as they got closer to it at a very slow speed. They reached the town in 10 minutes and walked in with Kain still feeling dazed.  
  
It was still just a little early with 2 hours before the party that Albert invited the dragoons to would begin. They all had to use that time to prepare for the party by getting cleaned up even though all of the women had to go and get a pretty dress for the party. So Shana left the group to go to a tailor shop, the guys had to go to but just to replace any ripped clothes. Kain was the only one because his sweater under his armor was a very old one.  
  
After they finished getting ready it was 30 minutes before the party began and they began to walk towards the castle. Shana was already there so it was just the guys walking through the town at twilight. When they got there the castle stood as it did 16 years ago with little differences that had come from age. They then traveled around the castle to the room that was placed there for the parties that the King would throw.  
  
Once they entered the room they got the attention of everyone in it but soon resumed to what they were doing. They only ones that walked over to them were the old dragoons. Haschel got to them first " So how is my great grandson?" ( If you really thought he was Kain's grandfather look at his family chart again) Kain looked at the now aging Haschel. 16 years ago he had complete black hair with 1 or 2 streaks of grey but now he had complete grey hair with 1 or 2 streaks of black, yet he still wore the same weapons and clothing from before.  
  
Kain " I'm doing fine, although I am going to have to tell everyone else that too, since it was HOW long since I saw them DAD!" He said that with a lot of aggrivation and looked at Dart who was now sweating at the thought of what the others would do to him if they had a grudge about not being visited for " 5 years" he said finally.  
  
The others soon came up beside Haschel with Kongol behind all of them, then Meru said " Well now you seem stronger than 5 years ago but thats not important, you have a girlfriend yet?" Kain turned red at this question and answered " No Meru I don't" She was always asking him the same thing and he answered and reacted the same way. She then looked at what she was wearing and saw she was actually wearing a dress, King Albert was not in to fast paced music, only slow.  
  
Kongol " Look taller than last time Kongol saw" and then walked over to him to check. Kain did not say anything then but he was glad that men only had to be clean to enter. If not Kongol would be wearing a very big suit and that would scare the hell out of him. Jex was getting tired of his friend getting all of the attention so he began to walk away, but was stopped by Miranda " Where do you think your going kid?" Jex was startled he had never met the dragoons but he knew they each had their own temper, Haschel still had the bump on his head that Meru gave him when he caught the bouquet.  
  
Jex then realized she was waiting for an answer so he said " I was bored of the conversation so I decided to walk over to get a drink" Miranda looked at him suspiciously and then asked Dart " Is this kid with you?" Dart looked at Jex and nodded his head saying " He's Kain's friend his name is Jex" When Meru heard he was Kain's friend she had to ask him " Do you know Kain's girlfriend?" Kain heard this and did a classic anime fall.  
  
Jex just shook his head at the thought of Kain having a girlfriend " He wouldn't have a chance with girls" Just then Albert had reached them and looked towards Kain " Well you sure have grown you going to join the party like the rest of us?" Kain nodded and Albert continued " Good you might find the perfect girl for you here" Kain then shook his head, everyone was trying to find him a girlfriend and he wondered if this party was for that reason.  
  
There was a lot of people here but there was a group of people his age that were chatting amongst themeselves. Albert saw what Kain was looking at and said " Those are supposed to be few if not all of the new dragoons, but only some have dragoon spirits, Do you have a dragoon spirit?" The question was for Jex so he said " Not really but I can transform in to a dragoon using this" Jex then pointed to a promise ring on his finger. Kain noticed it had a dark purple jewel on top of it. Kain never noticed it before but now he knew so it really did not matter to him, but the other dragoons were fascinated including Dart " So the legend must be true then" said Miranda. Then the others left Kain and Jex talking about their new discovery, Jex then said " So why don't we go over there and chat. I think thats Michelle on the left" Kain then looked up and saw the girl she was talking about, she was the one that was promised to Jex. She had long blonde hair, had green eyes and slightly pale skin, and was wearing a long dress with the straps hanging of the shoulders. Kain " No thanks I don't know them so I wouldn't make a good conversation" and with that Kain walked to the otherside where the food and punch was.  
  
Jex walked over to the group and from what Kain saw Michelle remembered him on the spot and showed this by giving a very long kiss. Jex then sat down in her chair while she sat down on him, Kain was not good at reading lips but he did see his name being said twice by Jex and he also pointed at him in which everyone looked. Kain " Jex you jackass what are you telling them about me" he whispered to himself. Then something caught his eye, it was another girl in that group she had short brown hair with hazel eyes and her skin had a slight tan to it. Her face just seemed to get closer and closer until Kain noticed she was walking towards him.  
  
He then started to sweat because he might be asked to dance and she was too pretty for him to say no. When she got to him she said " Hi, my name is Siria you want to come to our table there is room for one more?" Kain checked and sure enough there were 2 empty seats " All right" and they made their way towards the group of young people. Kain noticed that Siria was wearing a regular dress with her back showing a lot of skin.  
  
When they got to the table Kain pulled out a seat for Siria to sit in, he was raised that way, Siria giggled and sat down, Kain then pushed the chair to the table and sat down in his own. Then Kain took a look at his surroundings there were 5 people other than himself here. The 2 he had not seen was a very tanned boy with silver eyes while the girl beside him had the same tan but a lot of freckles with brown eyes.  
  
The boy with silver eyes said " So your the son of Dart? You don't look like much, I can probably break him like a twig" The girl beside him gave him a punch on the arm and said " Excuse him my name is Sharen and his name is Blain, we are from Rogue" Kain saw a chance to strike in this and said " So you both know master Haschel" Blain responded " Know him? He beat me in 4 fights, his line of relatives are probably the best fighters in the world" Blain then began to sip his drink. Kain " Well he is my Great- Grandfather" and with that comment Blain spit out all of his drink on the table " WHAT!!!? YOU CAN'T BE FUCKING SERIOUS!!!!" Kain chuckled, he was better than him and they did not even have a fight.  
  
Blain apologized and they talked some more, when  
  
** CRASH **  
  
Siria " What the hell was that?" Kain who always brought his sword took it out stood up and ran out of the building, all of the other young dragoons did so with their own weapons. Kain took a look back and saw the weapons all of them were going to use, Siria had a long metal stick while Michelle had a big club with spikes sticking out of it. Blain had a sharp shield on both of his arms with a back part that was also sharp, and Sharen had long claws on top of both her hands.  
  
When they got to where the crash came from they could not believe their eyes, what had caused the crash was floating on wings. The wings feathers were clear and see through yet dark and it wore a black armor and hung on to a sword that was made of black magic. When Kain saw this all he could say was " A dragoon!?" - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- -- -- - - - - - -- -- - - -- -- - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - Well I hope I can get some more reviews I have had only ( Thinks a minute) ONE REVIEW!!!!!! So please give this a comment that is good thank you. 


	4. Black Dragoons

Well here is the answer to Kain's and your questions I think.  
  
Black Dragoons ( No skin color discrimination intended)  
  
Kain was amazed by what he was seeing, it was wearing black armor, was holding a black sword made of magic and was floating on 2 wings. All Kain could say was " A dragoon?"  
  
Blain " No way, he can't be he just trashed this part of the kingdom!" Siria then said " Well whatever he is he must be destroyed" She then took out her dragoon spirit but before she could use it the thing turned its gaze at Kain. ??? " Are you the one they call Kain?" Kain walked closer and nodded the thing then continued " I am one of the Dragoons of evil, the Black Dragoons, I have come with a message. You are to surrender if you wish to survive"  
  
Kain stepped back and said " Surrender!? Why and to whom do I surrender?" the Black Dragoon only said " If you will not come quietly then you are to die" then the Black Dragoon lunged at him. Kain then got a good look at his face, he was an old man and had lots of grey hair, that battle should have been a sinch.  
  
Yet blocking the attack sent Kain sliding back wards. All of the other new dragoons began to transform, they all emerge from their light at about the same time. Siria was a magma dragoon so she had red and orange armor that was shining while her long stick transformed in to a Prodlong ( I hope I said that correctly) made completely out of lava with 4 wings on her back. Blain was covered in very tough armor in a brown and black color, he was the Stone dragoon and his weapon had turned in to solid rock making it bigger than before, he had 2 wings that looked like they could block anything like a shield.  
  
Michelle became the Night dragoon and had armor that was alomost completely balck except for the white dots on it and her club had now become a bit bigger and the spikes around it a lot sharper, she had 2 wings that seemed to not be there because it was night time. Sharen had green armor with lines across it that made them look like vines, she had 4 wings that seemed made for mother nature, and her claws were now made of what looked like green magic, she was the forest dragoon.  
  
Jex also transformed and his spear was mutated into a split lance, one side with 2 ends the other with one, he had 2 wings with shining purple armor. They all attacked at the same time from all of the black dragoons sides, but they got blown away from just a flap of its wings. Once Kain saw this he could tell it was time to get serious and ran at his opponent as fast as he could. Siria saw this and thought he was crazy to attack him without transforming, until she saw how fast and strong he really was.  
  
Kain was not known as Dart's son for nothing, and the way he swung his sword at the black dragoon proved it. Jex finally regained his senses and began to team up with his friend, the combination was too much. The black dragoon was getting tired since Jex was just a little bit stronger than Kain but only because he was in dragoon form. Kain was getting tired of the battle so he decided to finish the person quickly and slashed his sword downward on the black dragoon, the attack was too easy to block so the black dragoon was able to block Jex's attack as well. Kain then used his speed and literally teleported form the front to the back and stabbed the Black dragoon.  
  
The new found enemy soon began to fall and lay on the ground with black blood forming all around him. Black Dragoon " Don't think that this is over, my master will send more of us here and once he is ready, the entire army will come. You will need all of the dragoons from the past and the present to them." And with that his body began to burn in a black flame and dissapeared.  
  
Kain " Holy Shit !!!!" Jex was feeling the same way and so were all of the other new dragoons. Just then the old dragoons had shown themselves, telling them that they had seen the fight. Dart " Well now we know whats probably going to happen in the future but why was he here?" Kain then looked at his father and said " He came to tell me that I was to surrender if I wanted to live but he didn't say why or to whom I would be surrendering to."  
  
Kain then got a bad feeling, mostly because all of the dragoons were there and his mother was there too. He knew he cursed but he did not know what his mother was going to do to him, but that was not important. Albert " We will need to speak in the castle, we will find out what to do there" So then they all began to walk. Shana then started walking beside Kain and said " Did you do anything wrong just now?" Kain knew what his mother was talking about " Yes" and Shana responded " Good"  
  
Kain got to the castle with a big bump on the head.  
  
Once they were inside the castle Albert said " Now that we know that they will send more of them we will have to find a way to stop them" Blain then stood up and asked " What did he mean by needing the dragoons of the past and of the present?" Dart the answered " He may mean you dragoons, us dragoons, and the first dragoons in the dragon campaign"  
  
Jex " But aren't they supposed to be dead!!! How will we bring them back?" All of the dragoons knew he had a point. Syria then thought of something and said " Maybe Kain can bring them back, they were after him" Kain thought about this and it did make sense, although it didn't help the fact that they were after him. Dart then said " Maybe it is time for them to begin their own journey" The old dragoons nodded but the new dragoons did not know what they were talking about.  
  
Dart " Every time a new dragoon shows there will be a problem that they must solve by themselves, then they may join the others for the end result" Kain then said " So we have to go and bring some dragoons back to life" Blain then said " I need to go think about this" Dart then said " No one is forcing you to go, we will understand if you wish to stay" Blain nodded his head and walked away, Albert dismissed the rest of the dragoons and they went to their respective rooms to think, although Kain knew he had to do this.  
  
**Next Day**  
  
Kain woke up early, got dressed and walked to where they were supposed to eat in the castle. Kain was annoyed that he would have to wait for thirty minutes before he could eat but he waited any ways. While he was waiting he saw someone walking towards him, he then saw it was Syria. She noticed him on the floor and smiled and asked " Whatcha doin?" ( I love girls with that accent) Kain looked at her and said " Waiting for them to OPEN THE DOOR!!!" yelling at the door which opened when he yelled.  
  
They went to the table and waited for their food, Syria then asked " So what are you going to do now?" Kain replied " I am going on a journey to bring some dragoons back to life" Syria understood and waited for their food some more. When it got there they both began eating, then Meru came running through the door, Syria thought that something was going on but Kain knew what it was.  
  
Meru " You ate all of the food again, I could never eat even when you were just a baby" Meru knew that all of the food was not gone but that she would have to wait for the rest of it. All of the Dragoons reached the breakfast table and began to eat. Once they finished Albert asked " Have you made your decision?" Blain replied " I will go only if Kain leads, since he got us in to this" Kain looked at Blain, but was happy he would help out. Jex then said " I will go" Michelle " Me too!" Sharen " Wherever Blain goes I go" and Syria " I will go too"  
  
All of the young dragoons left to get ready, while the old dragoons stayed behind to talk about what just happened. Kain was about to leave the room when Meru said " What about you Kain?" Kain turned around and looked at all of the dragoons " I don't have a choice in the matter, and even if I did I would not change it, besides" He then gave one of his confident smirks " It'll be a sinch" and with that he left.  
  
Kongol " He boy, no more" Dart nodded and said " He is stronger than me, and even if I was in dragoon form he would find a way to beat me" They all agreed and left but not before Meru said " BUT WHERE THE FUCK DID HE LEARN TO EAT ALL OF THAT FOOD HE HAD BEFORE I GOT HERE!!!!???" Shana then said " That would be my fault, I ate a lot when I was pregnant with him" ( A real example of this would be my brother, my mom only drank coke when she had him and he is ADDICTED to it and is always HYPER) Meru was very angry but she calmed down and asked as they were leaving " Shana? How are you taking this?" Shana looked back at her and said " I will miss him but he will come back"  
  
They New dragoons began their trek in the afternoon and nothing special happened that day until they were talking at their campsite. Blain " What are we going to call ourselves?" Jex just said " Well we also need some kind of moto to phsyche ourselves up before a battle" Michelle then said " Well how about the Couple dragoons" everyone " NNNOOO!!!!" Syria then said " Let Kain decide, he is the leader now" Kain heard this and started thinking then he said " Well I think we should name ourselves the Dragon Youth since we are only teens, and our slogan should be . . . . Dragoons Forever since we they will always be here" All of the Dragoons agreed and Syria said " OK we are the Dragon Youth!!!" They all then put their hands together and shouted " DRAGOONS FOREVER!!!!!"  
  
Yahoo I finished the 4th chapter, sorry it took so long but this took a lot of work. Review and I shall continue. Don't and you will be in pain for a long time until some one does ( NOT but please check out the other story I wrote and tell me if it sucks or not, allright . 


	5. Awakening

I am really feeling good about this chapter so help me now. If you have an Idea that could help me in the next chapter write it in the review thanks and now the moment you've been waiting for!!  
  
Awakening  
  
Dream Kain was in a void of darkness, there was only the blackness of, what seemed like death. He then saw something ahead of him running towards him as fast as it could. Kain then saw that it was Syria.  
  
Kain " Syria!?" Then he saw all of the other young dragoons running towards him. And behind them was a black dragoon flying towards them at full speed. It came up behind Blain and Sharen and slashed them both at the same time. Then it stabbed Jex through the chest killing him.  
  
Kain " JEX!!!!!" Kain ran towards the dark dragoon and then saw a bright light  
  
Real Life Syria " Kain!! Kain!!" She had been shaking him awake after realizing he was having a nightmare.  
  
Jex " Come on buddy" he kept prodding him with his spear.  
  
Kain " NO!!" He scared all of the people that were trying to wake him up. He sat up and looked around, he then let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Syria " Jeez, Kain! You scared us"  
  
Kain " Sorry guys, I guess the dream seemed real" Blain was just pissed at him and said " Yeah well you better calm down it was just a dream ya know" The rest of the guys agreed and they began to talk about what they were going to do that day.  
  
Kain " The closes place where we should find one of the dragoons is . . . Mount Villude" before they left they were briefed in how every dragoon would probably be near a place that would relate them to their elements Zieg-Mount Villude Rose-Mayfil-Death City Syuveil-Poisoned Forest ( The one with Ferybrand) Damia-Tiberoa Port Kanzas-Capital Kadessa-Forbidden Land Belzac-Rogue Shirley-Shirley's Shrine Lloyd-Wingly's home  
  
Everyone but Sharen agreed to go there first, she said " I am a forest dragoon, I can't go" Kain shrugged and said " Your loss, Blain is coming you know" but Blain being the boyfriend and sucker he is said " Why don't we go to Hoax and train a bit and then we will go to Mount Villude OK?"  
  
Everyone but the couple groaned and Jex said " You are the biggest sucker I know, Blain" They all then began to go to Hoax for the training they were not supposed to do. It took them about 2 days and when they got there they saw the new and improved Hoax.  
  
It was still a fortress but it was better with more towers and guards around, even if it were for no use at all. Kain then said " Well if we are going to train might as well start with each other" and with that he pulled out his sword in a safe place to begin training.  
  
Sharen thought all she had to do was transform to beat him so she transformed in to the forest dragoon. She then lunged at Kain at full speed, Kain was ready though and jumped out of the way and slashed at her, she caught the blade with her claws. Sharen then made him spin by twisting her claws, Kain expected this and landed safely.  
  
He then slashed at her and she fell, hard. Sharen " oowwiie" was all she could say with the emense amount of pain she recieved. The others were amazed by how fast and strong Kain was and Sharen would be too, if she wasn't unconscious right now.  
  
They continued training for the whole day and by the time the sun had set they were all very tired, Kain was only tired because Jex fought him 2 times.  
  
They then went to the hotel to get some rooms, unfortunately they were not expecting a large amount of people to be there. Kain " WHAT!? What do you mean you only have 3 beds!?"  
  
Hotel Manager " We are really full today we only have 3 beds sorry" Kain then turned to look at his team and said " Well, what are we going to do?" Michelle and Sharen said together " We don't have a problem with 3 beds" Jex and Blain did the anime fall and said " Women"  
  
Kain knew what this meant, they were going to sleep together and that meant that Syria and him would have to sleep together too, and they weren't even a couple. Syria looked at Kain and Kain knew she was thinking the same thing. Syria then went over to him and whispered " Well if it will get us some sleep we might as well" Kain sighed and agreed.  
  
He turned around and payed for the 3 beds. It was nighttime already so they got in to their respective beds. Kain and Syria layed down on the bed looking at each other, Kain noticed just how pretty she was but made no move to complement or insult her about it. Syria of course noticed how much he was staring at her.  
  
She blushed, and that made Kain notice that he was looking at her too much. Kain then turned around and looked away and began to try to fall asleep, then something he never thought would happen occured. He felt arms wrap around his neck gently, he knew that those arms belonged to Syria. Kain began to turn very red, then he heard Syria say " Kain, could you just hold me and not think about anything naughty?" She ended that question with a lusty voice. Kain became really red but he turned around and held her. He heard her sigh and they both fell asleep.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Kain woke up the next day with the same nightmare only this time it seemed worse as if it really was not a dream. He looked down to see that Syria was still asleep in his arms, he then left and went to check on the rest of the guys. He saw that they were asleep too so he went outside to the outskirts of Hoax to fight some monsters.  
  
He trained for a while until he got a bad feeling, so he left and began to walk towards Hoax. He broke in to a run when he saw smoke coming from Hoax. He ran as fast as he could to help, but when he got there his nightmare became reality. He saw all of the dragoons running and behind them a black dragoon flying towards them.  
  
He flew behind Sharen and Blain, and slashed at them hurting them badly, then going behind Jex and stabbing him right through his heart. Kain " JEX!!!!!!" He then ran towards the dragoon at full speed and saw a bright light come from his chest but it did not hurt his eyes.  
  
When the light vanished he was now in White shining dragoon armor, with 2 wings on his back and his sword had transformed into a blade with a gem above the hilt. He then charged at the black dragoon, knocking him out, he then turned to his dead friend. Although he did not know what to do, his dragoon spirit showed him what to do and made him kneel down and take a spark of light from the gem above the his of his sword.  
  
He put the spark in to his heart and waited for something to happen, the spark began to shine and when it dissapeared, his body was healed. Now Kain was waiting for something to happen, he then heard a faint yelling from above. He looked up to see a ghost Jex falling and crashing in to the Jex's body.  
  
Jex then sat up and looked around. They were all amazed at what had just happened, with Jex the most surprised. But then the black dragoon stood up and everyone else noticed this. The black dragoon stared at Kain and lunged at him, Kain dissapeared and reapeared behind him yelling " Who's the bitch now!?" ( I'm sorry I had to do that) and with that he cut the black dragoon in half and the Black dragoon burned.  
  
Kain then floated down and lost his dragoon power. He then felt a little tired, but he was told it was a side-effect to transforming for the first time. He fell down to the floor and started to take a breather although the others had something else in mind.  
  
They all suddenly asked him all of the questions, Syria " What the hell did you just do?" Jex " How can I be back here, I was stabbed" Blain " Didn't you say that you could not use your Dragoon spirit?"  
  
Kain was getting a little tired of all of the questions they were giving to him so he just said the only thing he could say " SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" That shut them all up in 2 seconds. Then Kain continued " I don't know what happened but I just ran at the Black dragoon and transformed from all of the anger I felt I guess" Blain then asked " Hey lets see your dragoon spirit"  
  
Kain then reached into his pocket only to find it empty, Jex saw this and gave a suggestion " Why don't you check your belongings, you know like my ring" Kain then checked all of his things, then he saw that his sword was the same as it was when he transformed with the big gem on the hilt.  
  
Kain " I guess this is it" he then showed it to everyone. ??? " Thats a dragoon item!!!" They all jumped to the voice that yelled out and turned around to see who said that. They saw Kaiser ( I think thats his name) and he was staring at the sword. Kain " Dragoon Item? What is that?" Kaiser realized he was the one being asked and said " It is supposed to be an item that holds a dragoon spirit, those are stronger than the other dragoons"  
  
Kaiser then asked " Aren't you the son of Dart" Kain nodded and Kaiser continued " Then you have begun your journey. Tell me what have you called yourselves for this journey" Syria looked at Kaiser and said " The Dragon Youth"  
  
Kaiser nodded and said " Then you will be known all over as the Dragon Youth, in Tiberoa, in Denigrad, and as far as the Wingly home, they will now who you are" Kain nodded and the streets began to empty themselves.  
  
Kain " Well we better get going, and this time there will be no detour, we are going to Mount Villude" All of them nodded and began their trek to Mount Villude. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Elsewhere ??? " My Prince, another of your soldiers have been killed"  
  
Prince " Who was it that killed them?"  
  
Servant " A group called the Dragon Youth"  
  
Prince " The same group again, they are obviously going to Mount Villude. Send some soldiers over to the Exit"  
  
Servant " Yes my Prince" and the servant ran away to give the order to the men  
  
Prince " You will suffer for killing them, Prince of Dragoons. . . . . ----------______-----------_______--------_______--------_______-------- ________---------  
  
Yeah!!!! That was definetly good, Review ladies and gentlemen and we will continue no matter what happens. All right!!!!!! 


	6. Zieg's Ghost

I am sorry that I was not able to continue my story but my grandfather died. Thank you for understanding. and now on with the show.

Zieg's Ghost

After the battle at Hoax, the Dragon Youth chose to go to mount Villude to finally search for the Ghost of Zieg, Dart's father. Of course when they found out that they had to go through a swamp there was one unhappy response. Michelle " Aaaaah!!!! NO don't you dare make me go through this place!!!" Jex turned around and started begging to her " Please, this is the only way we can get there, we don't have a choice"

The others just waited for the result of this quarrel to show itself. Even if Michelle won, they would still drag her along the path to Mount Villude. Kain " What are you worried about? That you'll screw your makeup" Michelle turned red and pouted saying " I don't have to worry about my makeup. I am already promised." 

Kain looked confused for a moment and then realized that when Jex said that the ring was a promise ring he was not kidding. So naturally Jex started explaining to everyone it would be ok. Little did they know that there were a pair of eyes looking at them from above. 

Michelle " Well it doesn't matter because I am not going" Sharen and Syria nodded to each other and Sharen said " That's what you think sister" Then both of them grabbed Michelle's shoulders and dragged her across the ground, the Dragon Youth then continued their trek . . . . . slower than usual.

They were nearing the end of the swamp when Kain suddenly stopped, aware of the creature watching them now. He thought it was a familiar being so he decided not to kill whatever it was looking at them. Syria " What's the matter Kain?" Then the creature knew he was spotted and started getting away. Kain then threw his sword towards a branch, and it fell along with the sword and a girl.

They went over to check on the unconscious girl. She had pale skin, with white hair and she had a slim figure, wearing a bandana as a shirt and tight shorts. One glimpse and Kain's fears were confirmed " OOOOH boy. Meru's going to kill me" Syria looked up from the girl and asked " Why is that Kain?" 

But before he could answer that, the girl woke up and looked at her surroundings, and the people there. Then her eyes stopped on Kain and she made the biggest grin that was possible, she then jumped up and ran over to him and gave him a bear-hug. 

Everyone did not see the pout that Syria was expressing from her jealousy. Kain " Its *GASP* good to see you too Meridia" Meridia then let him go and said with a very high pitched voice" Good to see you Kain!!!" Kain took a minute to regain his breath and then said " What the hell are you doing here?" 

Meridia " I wanted to come on the adventure you were having" Kain then shook his head and said " Well this journey's only for dragoons so you can't come" he then smiled because he knew he would not have to go with her everywhere again. Meridia saw that and started to fly " You think that you could get past me by using that excuse, shame on you" then she pushed him a little with her powers, she settled down again and gave another big-big grin. 

Meridia " Besides, I got a new dragoon spirit a year ago" Kain looked dumbfounded and said " B-but Meru d-d-didn't say anything" Meridia then responded in a smart alek tone " Well DUH!!! That's because I never told her" 

Jex had enough and said " Look I hate to break up this reunion but we have to go so 3 questions, What are you to each other? What is your weapon? and What dragoon are you?" Meridia answered all of the questions " We have been friends since we were 4 years old, I use daggers as my weapon and, Oh Yeah, I am the ice dragoon" Syria then responded " I thought you were his girlfriend seeing how you hugged him" Kain chuckled a little but Meridia said " I wish" Kain sweat dropped. Jex then said " Well that's good, she should be able to come" Kain looked like he was about to die, but since everyone agreed he knew he had no choice so she came.

They then continued their trek and finally made it to Mount Villude. Meridia " Why are we even searching for a dragoon here?" Kain said " Because it is the hottest spot on the surface of this planet, and I hate it" 

Syria " Well I don't think its that bad" Everyone looked at Syria as if she was insane, then they noticed she was not sweating. Kain " How come your not as hot as everyone" Syria took this statement to tease him 

" Because I am hotter than everyone" Everyone did a classic anime fall

Kain " My fault. OK why are you not bothered by how hot it is here" Syria got serious and said " Because I am a magma dragoon, I am not bothered by how hot it is, although I am sure Meridia is dying" She was right Meridia was the one sweating the most. Jex " Look lets just get out of here and find the old geezer, we have to get to the hottest spot here and that won't make anything better"

They all agreed and walked on, they killed a few fire monsters on the way but nothing important happened. They then came to a pool of lava with stepping stones on them. Blain " I know this place. In the story of the dragoons second fight with Melbu Frahma they passed this part just before they fought a Virage" Kain then realized what he was talking about and said " Yeah, and that place had a lavafall so that would be where we will find my grandfather" 

They agreed and moved towards that spot. They were greeted by a terrifying sight, a horrifying sight, the Virage that was supposedly killed by Dart and his friends was still there. Only this had no skin and was black all over, it was all burned and bleeding in many spots. Sharen " WHAT TH-" Blain was able to cover her mouth before she got cover blown.

Syria " Is that what I think it is?" Kain nodded his head and said " Yup, that Virage is the same one that my father and mother supposedly killed with 2 others" Jex then said " But it was pushed in to the lava, how could it have survived?" Kain thought about it and came to a quick conclusion " It did not die in the lava before it woke up, so why should it die when they pushed it in again" Michelle understood this and said 

" It probably got burned up because it was not 'hibernating'" 

Meridia " So what are we going to do?" Kain studied the situation and said " It looks like its guarding something in the lava, it may be connected to Zieg" Meridia then said " So what are we waiting for lets really kill the Virage" Kain sighed and said " As brutal as it sounds, it really is the only way to defeat the beast permanently" With that the Dragon Youth transformed.

Meridia had tight short like armor and what looked like a bra of armor, with the 2 daggers made ice and and a shield on both of her arms, and her 2 wings were made of ice as well with sparks of ice falling from them. Kain " Lets GO!!!!" all of the dragoons began their attack with magic. The Virage saw them and began to move his arm in a circular form, then a barrier appeared behind them, basically it was saying " If you want to see whats behind me, kill me" 

Jex used his Time Freeze, Sharen used her claws since her magic would burn up in this heat, Blain threw the largest stones there at the Virage, Michelle blinded the Virage with her night like magic, Meridia shot straight at him and attacked physically as well, Syria used her ability to begin to spout magma from the floor and Kain flew at him with an attack like final burst.

The result was that the Virage began to move like it was being hit by an invisible enemy because of the Time Freeze, and Sharen followed up scratching his face. Then the Virage was pushed and crushed on the wall it made with Blain's " Air Stone" , then the virage stopped moving since it was blind from Michelle's 

" Blind Eye", and Meridia gave 20 cuts with her attack. The Virage then flew up from the Syria's " Magma Geyser" , and finally Kain flew straight through the Virages chest with his " Comet Bang" and mad a somersault and stabbed the eye with his sword.

The Virage then let out an ear-piercing scream and then began to turn to stone. When the Virage was completely made of stone, it fell apart in to pieces and disappeared. A red light then began to shine from the lava pool hovered there for a while, then it said " _New Dragon Knights what do you seek from me?_" Kain stepped up to it and said " A new form of Dragoon's called the Black Dragoons have now declared war against the humans, we need all of the dragoons to help us in this battle.

The light then said " _Have one of your dragoons follow me and catch me, then I will come willingly_" Kain thought about this but he did not know how anyone could get to him. Syria then stepped forward and said 

" My armor will protect from the magma" she then was about to jump in when Kain grabbed her arm and whispered so that only she heard " Please don't hurt yourself" Syria blushed a little then smiled and nodded.

She flew high in the air and crashed into the lava, the spirit was already inside, then she began to search for the light. She saw it and swam for it using her wings for great propulsion. As soon as she got close to the light it would got to a different direction, then she saw that it crashed in to a rock and was a little disoriented. That gave her an idea and began to fly-swim around the light and a whirlpool formed with the light in the center. 

The light seemed dizzy for a while, but then it flew away from Syria, but it did not know that it was heading for a wall, and was too focused on Syria to stop in time. Syria caught the light and flew up through the surface. She then went towards the land and landed. 

Kain " Alright, Nice work Syria! Lets go to the exit of this place where it is cooler" they walked on for a while with a bright red light, whose name we all know, following them. Once they got outside Kain said 

" Well lets do this" He then took a light from the sword and put on the red light floating around. Then the light began to grow and take human form. Then Zieg appeared when the light dimmed. 

Zieg " Well I guess I'll have to go with you people, it might be easier with me along with you" Meridia then said " That is just perfect, now we are the Dragon Youth and an old guy" Everyone laughed a little.

They became to walk a little before 

*BOOM*

All of the dragoons jumped out of the way from the impact, right on time, most of them knew who threw it. Black Dragoon " Well it seems I underestimated you, Oh well I have another chance to kill you, IN BATTLE!!!" then 2 female Black Dragoons showed up behind the first male one and they said in unison 

" We will kill you because it is the order of the dark prince" 

Blain " Great that is just what we need, a dark prince that hates our guts" Jex simply shrugged and transformed after saying " Oh well at least we know we won't be known as kids who just kill monsters" They all then flew at each other as fast as their wings let them and began their war like battle against the Black dragoons. 

The male Black Dragoon flew towards Sharen, but before he reached her she said " Don't think I'm in trouble. RESTRICTING VINES!!!" and from the ground sprouted many vines that grabbed the Black dragoon, while Sharen came to him and slashed at him with her claws until he began to burn. The female Black dragoons saw this and decided to split up, Meridia shouted out to one of them " Lay siege to her body and armor with your spears, ICE STAR!!!" Then from out of no where ice spears came and began to strike the Black Dragoon's body until it was completely covered making it look like a star. 

Meridia then turned around and saw where the other was heading. Zieg saw the other Female Black dragoon head towards him and knew he could not do anything about it without a weapon or a dragoon spirit. Then 5 feet from her target the Black dragoon's head lurched forward and crashed right beside Zieg and burned up. There on the stone where the head of the enemy should have been stood a dagger made of ice. 

After that battle the other team-mates soon got tired and decided to make camp. Kain " All right everyone, lets get some sleep, if this dark prince is for real it just might be a long day tomorrow" And with that they all went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for reviewing and understanding that my grandfather died. I hope the next chapter can be made sooner.

Hawk Strife


	7. Syuveil's and Shirley's New Mission

This is the next chapter to this great story, but I notice that the last one did not get too many reviews (. Oh well I will remind you in the end of this chapter.  
  
Syuveils and Shirleys New Mission  
  
After the battle in Mount Villude and the resurrection of Zieg, the Dragon Youth began to head towards the next spot. Before that though they met up with a salesman, and Kain was able to equip Zieg with some weapons and armor. Then they continued their way.  
  
Kain " Well it looks like we can get 2 new recruits in a short time" all of them agreed and Zieg looked at the paper " Looks like Syuveil is closer, besides he and I are very good friends I don't think he will fight us" Kain then looked at Zieg and said " Just like Dad and Lavitz, friends till the end"  
  
Zieg looked at him in a strange manner ( They did not tell him he was Dart's son yet () then he asked " You look very familiar somehow, who is your dad?" Kain looked up at him, but before he could answer Meridia did it for him " He is Dart's son, so he is your grandson" Zieg looked at Kain in some amazement.  
  
Zieg " Well its a good thing you brought me back, eh?" Kain smiled but then he became serious and said " Well team lets get to the Poisoned Forest so that we can bring back Syuveil" They all agreed and continued the journey.  
  
**Elsewhere** Servant " Sire, the 3 Black Dragoons sent to kill the Dragon Youth were killed, some of the monsters that are loyal to you tell us that there are 2 new people in the Dragon Youth. One they were able to distinguish as the past fire dragoon while the other was a girl as old as the rest"  
  
Black Dragoon Prince " They are headed for the next dragoon, and unfortunately there are 2 in that area" the servant looked up at his prince but remained kneeled and said " Sire, do you have a plan that may help us in these troubles"  
  
The Prince thought of this for a moment and then said " Yes, send Foloran, and the Kidleson twins to the Silver Dragon Shrine. We cannot stop them from getting one dragoon back but the other will take time"  
  
The Servant bowed and went to complete his new job the prince had assigned him  
  
**Poisoned Forest** Blain " WHOOOE!!! That was a really long walk!!" Sharen nodded and Meridia yelled out " Damnit!! I need boots" she then plopped herself on the floor, took off her sandles and began to massage her feet.  
  
Jex " Well, where do you suppose this Syuveil is?" Zieg came from behind him and said " Syuveil was a man of study, he was obsessed about 3 things. Life, Death, and Dragons Poison" Kain then thought back to the stories of his father's adventures and said " Then we'd better get to the source of the dragon's poison" Kain then showed them the way towards the old nest of the Green Tusked Dragon. While they were walking Syria said " Looks like the poison is still here, even after all of these years" Sharen noticed this too and asked " I thought that the Green Tusked Dragon being killed would destroy the poison" Kain then spoke up " They may not have been able to destroy the poison but they saved the forest, it would have died 4 years ago if the dragon was still here"  
  
After a couple more minutes of walking they made it to a big hole with some spider webs covering some parts of it. Kain " Well this is the place, we'll have to jump to get to the bottom" he then jumped in to the hole. The others hesitated but they then jumped in as well.  
  
They were falling to the ground for about 10 seconds, they saw the ground before them and made a very loud landing. Sharen " Whoa! What a fall!" Jex agreed with her and said " Lets not do that again" They then began to walk towards the place where Ferybrand died. Once they reached there they looked around for any kind of dragoon light, like the one that Zieg gave as a ghost.  
  
They looked all around the area, Sharen then said " Hey I think I fou- EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!" She then jumped away from the hole as 2 big spiders with green eyes left the hole. Jex " Nah. I don't think you found Syuveil yet" Then as if on cue from hearing the name, the area began to glow a little green, then a green light showed up in front of Jex.  
  
Jex " What the hell!?" The light then moved around and examined all of the guys, then it bagan to examine Michelle a little too much as it went under the skirt. Michelle " YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!" and with that she slammed her weapon on the light and the light flew to the wall creating a very deep crater.  
  
It then came out and saw Zieg, it then came closer to Zieg then it said " Good to see you old friend" Zieg nodded and responded " Its been quite a while Syuveil" Michelle then started screaming at Syuveil's light " YOU MEAN THAT THE PAST WIND DRAGOON WAS A PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!"  
  
The light moved away from Michelle as quickly as it could and said " I am not perverted, I just was a little curious" Michelle was about to yell again when she thought of something better and said " All right, Kain bring him back to life"  
  
Kain was a little curious on how she could drop the subject so fast but he decided to just bring Syuveil back to life. After the light of revival disappeared and Syuveil showed up. . . . . He dissappeared and reappeared with his head stuck in the wall.  
  
Syuveil " Ow" Michelle then satisfied with herself began to climb back up the spider webs to get out of there. All of the others were a bit afraid to follow her because of what she did to Syuveil but they went up anyways. Syuveil " What the hell is going on anyways? Why did you bring me back?" Kain then explained what had happened about the Black Dragoons, but Syuveils response was not expected. Syuveil " So the Legend is true" Syria took a step back and said " What are you talking about?"  
  
Syuveil " It is said that 20 years after all life was created they were peaceful with each other and unified, even the wingly's. But then a group of human's and wingly's joined together because they thought they were better than the rest and began to fight them to rule over them. **Sigh** The rest of them fought against the new attackers, this war continued for ages and was encouraged by Soa's wife, Grace. Soa put a stop to Grace and then began to restore the world she had damaged, but Grace created a new breed of dragons that were completely evil and gave their spirits to the ones who wished to rule over them, they then became the black Dragoons. Most of the Wingly's from the Black Dragoon betrayed the humans and their brothers and killed most of them. ¼ of the final humans and wingly's survived and fled into hiding. Then the Wingly's took over the entire world and 5,000 years later the Dragon Campaign began"  
  
Everyone was shocked by this story but there was something that was nagging Kain's mind. Kain " We have been attacked by Black Dragoon's of a Prince, who is he?" Syuveil looked at Kain and said " Before the Wingly's exiled the others, the prince swore revenge on the wingly's and that they would take over the world that was rightfully theirs"  
  
Kain nodded, understanding why he was out to kill them " We are the only things that can stop him from taking over this world" The whole team nodded at this and began to think for a while. Kain broke the silence " Come on, we still have to find Shirley"  
  
They all began to walk towards the shrine where they would find the next dragoon. Once they reached the shrine they became more alert for the traps that they all knew were there. Jex " Why do I get the feeling that things have been getting to easy?" all of them looked back at Jex, the Sharen said " He's right, you'd think that if the Black Dragoon Prince was serious about killing us he would have attacked by now"  
  
Kain thought about this and quickly agreed then he said " We had better be prepared for some of his goons then" They kept walking and solving puzzles until they came to a clearing where Shirley was first seen.  
  
Blain " Where is she?" Kain thought about this for a moment and looked around, he had a feeling that they were being watched. Meridia sensed it too but she was not sure where it was coming from, then she suddenly threw her dagger at an object on the roof of the shrine. A hand caught the dagger, then the object stood up with 2 others behind it.  
  
The 3 objects turned were soon seen as 1 adult male Black Dragoon and 1 girl and 1 boy dragoon that had a lighter black armor. Adult " Are you the ones they call the Dragon Youth?" Kain answered " Who wants to know?" the adult answered " Foloran and the Kidleson Twins. Now, are you the Dragon Youth?" Kain pulled out his sword ready for the reaction to his answer and said " Yes we are"  
  
After he answered the Three dragoons attacked the Dragon Youth, Zieg and Kain fought Foloran, Sharen and Blain fought the boy Kidleson, and Jex and Michelle fought the girl Kidleson. Meridia was about to fight but Syuveil pulled her arm down and whispered " We have to look for Shirley, its obvious that they captured her or else she would have shown up by now" Meridia nodded her head and asked " So where could she be?"  
  
Syuveil " She must be on the roof of the shrine, that's where they were hiding" Meridia nodded and began to sneak around the battlefield. Kain and Zieg were just barely a match for Foloran, they both attacked with all of their swordsmanship, but Kain was holding back quite a bit. Then Foloran knocked out Zieg, then Kian knew it was time to get serious.  
  
Foloran " I will let you live since you are not strong enough to defeat me" and then he turned his back. Kain felt insulted and charged at Foloran, Kain then appeared in front of him and attacked. Foloran blocked the attack easily but then Kain began to use his true skill with a sword and struck Foloran in the arm.  
  
Foloran " Hmm, so you were holding back, this maybe interesting after all" they then began to use all of their skills in the fight. The others had called a temporary truce to watch the fight between the 2 experts go at it. Foloran was a little slow but he was very storng, but Kain already had him beat since he was very fast and very strong.  
  
Foloran had enough charged at him and missed leaving him open for Kain. Kain struck Foloran with his blade on his back and sent Foloran to the ground. Foloran was about to use a magic attack when Shirley appeared in front of Foloran and used her ghostly magic to freeze him. Everyone was stunned until Syuveil and Meridia showed themselves from the roof of the shrine.  
  
The Kindleson boy then said " Shit, Mina help me with Foloran and run!!" The 2 young Black Dragoons grabbed Foloran and flew away from the Dragon Youth as fast as they could. Shirley then looked at the Dragon Youth along with Zieg and Syuveil. She smiled and then spoke to Kain " I know of what you wish to do and ask you please bring me back" Kain nodded and used his sword to bring her back.  
  
After the light died down Shirley appeared and said " Thank you, you don't need to explain, Rose told me everything" Kain was startled by this " Rose!?" Shirley nodded and said " Yes, she has been spying on the Black dragoons ever since they began to use Mayfil the death city as a base" Kain understood and said " Then we better get going in order to get the others, Lets Move OUT!!!" And with that they began to walk again  
  
Man was that hard. Oh well I have some questions for all you readers.  
  
Will the writer of Legend of Dragoon: The Next Generation please e-mail me about using the characters in this story.  
  
And tell me if you would like to see those dragoons from the Next Genration in this story as future dragoons ( This is for the other readers) just tell me if its a good idea  
  
Also REVIEW!!!! 


	8. The Strongest Fighter in the World

All right lets see if we can kick ass in this baby. Just so you know, the tournament from before is about to show up here.  
  
The Strongest Fighter in the World  
  
After finding Shirley and Syuveil the Dragon Youth decided to go to Hoax for some relaxation. They did not know that the tournament made to find the strongest in the world was being held at that time.  
  
Kain " Wonder what everyone is so excited about?" Meridia then walked over to a flyer and read it she then shouted " Hey guys look! The tournament to find the strongest in the world is today" Sharen looked at it with disgust and said " That thing is so barbaric"  
  
Blain " Yeah I know" everyone stayed quiet for a while. Jex then broke the silence quickly " Which is all the more reason that we should participate" and with that Jex grabbed Michelle and ran towards the signing desk, dragging a confused Michelle behind her.  
  
Everyone else just sweat dropped, then Kain said " It has been a while since we had some fun, we can show off our moves in these battles". Sharen " Well I am not joining this fight, I will watch from the sidelines" Blain nodded and quickly said " Well we better catch up with Jex or else we may not be able to battle each other" They all laughed and agreed, they then ran as fast as they could towards the desk so that they could sign up.  
  
When they got there Jex, Kain, Zieg, Syuveil, Blain, Syria, Meridia, and Shirley had signed up they went in to the waiting room, while Michelle and Sharen went towards the audience to sit down and watch. The tournament was placed with a different opponent for each of the eight people there.  
  
They were of course easy to defeat even without dragoon transformation. One side went through all battles first, Jex defeated Blain first, then he fought Meridia, and finished with a battle against Syuveil, Jex had made it to the semifinals. Kain was now set up to fight against Shirley first. When Shirley entered the arena the crowed cheered a bit because she had taken her opponent with a single arrow. Yet when Kain came in the crowed booed a bit because his opponent was from the last tournament where Dart was and saw the resemblence, that person then ran away.  
  
Sharen " Oh boy, I don't think Kain is gonna be liked through the whole match" Jex then answered " Well they are going to change the way they think about him very soon" Everyone ( Syuveil, Blain, Sharen, Meridia, and Michelle) looked at him strangely.  
  
The bell rang and the battle had begun, Shirley had thrown 5 arrows as soon as the bell rang. Everyone thought that this battle was over but Kain had taken out his sword and blocked all of the arrows with his own attack in a pattern like style. Kain then charged at Shirley, blocking the 2 arrows she shot at him, and tackled her to a wall. Shirley stayed there for a while but then she just fell on to the floor, unconscious. The crowed roared when they saw just how strong Kain really was, Sharen then said " I think his fame went up by 40%" Meridia nodded and said " So who does he fight next?" Jex picked up his booklet and said " Well if things go as they should, then he will fight Zieg next, then it should be Syria and he will finish with me"  
  
After a group of battles Zieg came out from the den and stood at his place in the arena where the crowed roared greatly. Kain then followed and said to Zieg " I am going to show you how good I am, so be prepared" Zieg nodded and they both waited for the bell to ring.  
  
When the bell rang they charged at each other swords drawn, metal clashed as the 2 gave each other some good moves. Then Zieg gave his best shot, only to have it miss and fall to the ground where Kain took his sword and pointed it at his head, Kain had won. Then the crowed gave a mighty roar as Kain walked away from the arena.  
  
Then Syria showed up ready to face Kain. When Kain showed up she winked at him and said " I am not going to let you win this just cause your cute" Kain chuckled a bit and prepared himself for the fight. The bell rang and they both gave some fast moves, this was only a show of skill from Syria but Kain was showing strength and skill. Syria soon was worn down and lost due to the exhaustion that had fallen over her. Kain won the battle looking like he had just smashed a fly.  
  
Jex then stood up and went towards the Den. There was a 10-minute wait so that Kain could rest up since he would need it. They both walked out in to the arena where the crowed roared its semi loudest since the loudest was for the winner. Jex " I hope you got stronger Kain, because I sure did" Kain then smirked and said " Don't worry, I'll give you a fight you'll never forget" and then they both waited for the bell.  
  
The bell rang and they both moved so fast that all that was seen was the dust trailing behind them, but they reappeared shortly after in the middle of the arena with their weapons on top of each other. They then began their pattern of movements with their weapons creating the sound of metal and the sweat that filled the air.  
  
Zieg " Those 2 are just a match for each other" Syria stared in awe at Kain and said " How can they be so good at fighting?" Meridia looked at her and said " Kain's father, Dart, told me that he trained him with his tecniques while Jex's father taught Jex how to use a spear" Syria nodded and looked on.  
  
Kain and Jex were really doing their best in this fight. Jex gave a fast shot at Kain but missed, but he still blocked the blow that Kain was about to give him. They continued to fight with all of their might until they finally did their all-out attack. Kain did an extra thing in his all-out attack, he made many strikes with his sword that gave Jex the most damage and made him go unconscious.  
  
Kain then knelt on the floor and panted very deeply and roughly. After he was focused again he heard how loud the crowd was cheering as loud as they could, it was the best battle they had ever seen. Kain then walked over to Jex and grabbed his arm around Kain's neck and dragged Jex towards the den so that they could rest up completely. The rest of the Dragon Youth walked to the den, but they were followed by a kid with black hair.  
  
When they got to the den Meridia yelled out " GREAT JOB KAIN!!!!!!!" Syria then said " Yeah you won beat every opponent, with the exception of Jex, easily" Kain nodded and smiled, but his face went serious when a stranger came through the door. This was a guy with black hair and a very pale face, he was wearing silver armor and had a sword hanging from his hip. Kain could tell he was some kind of knight in training since he was Kain's age.  
  
Knight " Excuse me, but would you happen to be Dart's son, Kain?" he said all of this with a smile. Kain " Yes, I am Kain" The Knight then took out his sword and pointed it at his head " I am black knight Matt leader of the Burgoin Knights" Kain flinched a bit with the sword pointed at him. Kain " Is there something you want or can you just put the sword down?" Matt kept his sword aimed at him and said in an orderly tone " You are under arrest for the murder of a Burgoin citizen"  
  
Everyone " WHAT!!??"  
  
Matt " You heard me, I am taking Kain to Burgoin to go through trial" Jex was a bit confused and said " Burgoin . . . Its not a city I've heard of" Matt looked at him and said " Burgoin is a new city of course you have not heard of it, it was placed as a spot to send people to Fletz"  
  
Jex " So we'd be going there anyway" Matt laughed and said " But Kain will stay in Burgoin and be executed for his actions" Syria then took out her weapon and said " I think you are a little crazy" Meridia took out her daggers and said " Yeah there are 10 of us and only 1 of you"  
  
Matt smirked and said " Not for long" He then snapped his fingers and the sound of metal boots running was heard. Soon 19 soldiers showed up and surrounded the Dragon Youth. Matt " Can you still defeat us?"  
  
Kain " No, this place is too small. We'll defeat you in Burgoin and then head towards Fletz" Matt laughed and said " I doubt even you can defeat us when we reach Burgoin"  
  
They all then began to walk North, Kain was completely surrounded by soldiers. They were all bothered by this but they did not care. It took them 2 days but they finally made it towards the city of Burgoin, where many more soldiers showed up and surrounded Kain, they then took him to his cell.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
Servant " Your highness, there is news, Kain has been captured by the new city soldiers of Burgoin led by Matt"  
  
Prince " My plan is working, keep an eye on Matt and send 20 of my soldiers to destroy Burgoin."  
  
Servant " Yes your highness"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- --------------  
  
Thank you everybody. I am sorry it was late but I could not work for a while because of my Homework. Please review and make it positive. 


	9. Burgoin, City of Warriors

This is the next chapter. Prince of Dragoons has been getting some reviews but I dont get too many so can I get lots more Reviews or do you need something else in order to get reviews. E-mail if you have the answer.  
  
Burgoin, City of Warriors  
  
After the Dragon Youth arrived at Burgoin 60 guards showed up and tied up Kain. The rest tried stop them but there were too many of them. The guards took Kain away and he did not resist. Matt smirked and said to the others " If you wish to see the trial, you may but you will not become witnesses" Syria then yelled " NO! We will act as witnesses!!"  
  
Jex " Yeah, we know Kain better than anyone" Matt laughed and said " You don't know a lot about Burgoin do you. Oh well, listen, what the wise man says is law and he will say if he is guilty or not according to what Kain says" Blain was angry now and said " Its like you already decided his fate"  
  
Matt " And it will always be that way because it is correct" ( Don't you just hate the bitches that are like that)  
  
The Dragon Youth was very angry but they knew they could not win against the stubborn guard. They decided to find out what the charge was and if he was guilty or not.  
  
After a couple of hours Kain was taken to the court. It was made so that the wise man could control anything. The only thing in the court was a couple of seats for the audience, a high seat for the wise man as judge, and a cage for the defendent. Kain noticed that since there was no one to record the things that were going to pass the wise man had the ability to twist and change every word said in the court.  
  
After Kain got inside the cage that was designated for him he waited for the Wise man to show himself. The Wise man came and sat down slowly, he then looked straight at Kain and said " Kain, you are accused of killing a woman of Burgoin, how do you plea?" Kain's face was serious and he said " Not Guilty"  
  
The Wise Man nodded and then said " Denied, you will be sentenced to execution in 2 days" and then the guards took a confused Kain away while they all heard the yells from the Dragon Youth.  
  
Elswhere ( I would start to think this was the name of the place by now)  
  
Servant " Your Highness, I have been informed that Kain has been sentenced to death in 2 days"  
  
Prince " Have you sent my men to the outskirts instead of attacking the city?"  
  
Servant " Yes your highness"  
  
Prince " Then have my men attack on Kain's final midnight"  
  
Burgoin  
  
Kain was sent in to a cell to wait for the execution on the evening of the 2 nd day. The rest of the Dragon Youth were in a hotel, all of them grievesstricken with the future execution of Kain. Syria was the saddest of all though, she had literally cried herself to sleep.  
  
Kain had, of course, tried to escape but they took his sword ( so they took his dragoon spirit too) and the guards knew how to fight very well.  
  
Kain knew when he could not win, but he also had his honor so he did not try to escape any more. The Dragon Youth were going to visit him in the morning where they would find out what they were going to do.  
  
The next morning, the Dragon Youth kept their word and visited Kain. What they saw was worse than they had feared.  
  
The once proud, energetic and invincible leader was now filled with sadness, fatique and pain. Blain " Hey Boss. How ya doin?" Kain looked up and saw the Dragon Youth, he then gave a small smile and answered " I have been better, but you can't be all the time" The guys chuckled a bit while the girls chocked with tears.  
  
Meridia " W-w-will y-you be all *sniff* right?" Kain nodded to her. Michelle " You haven't given up have you?" Kain frowned a bit and answered " I don't know what to do, so I may have"  
  
Jex " Well good buddy, I guess we had better go" Kain nodded and said " Hey Jex, looks like your the best now" All of them ran away with tears in their eyes except for Syria.  
  
Kain " Go on, you better catch up with them" Syria then just let more tears fall and said " I d-don't w-w-want you to d-die i-its to ssssoon" Kain looked a little confused by this and asked " What do you mean, too soon?"  
  
Syria looked at him straight in the eye and said " It feels like we only met a little while ago even if it has been 4 months, and I never got to . . . . ." Kain kept looking at her and asked " Never got to what?" Syria then in a flash grabbed his shirt through the bars and brought him in for a kiss ( Not passionate, or at least not yet ~_)  
  
After they broke the kiss Kain just stared at Syria for a while, and she stared back. Kain " That was what you wanted to do? Wow" Syria smiled a bit and then said " I think so too, I just really like you but we never did anything" Kain laughed a bit and then said " Now you don't have to worry"  
  
Syria " Why is that?" Kain just said " I gave up because I knew you guys could finish the mission for me, now that I know about you, I can't die yet" Syria gave a big smile and then Kain said " Now get out of here, check the sites, I will be fine" Syria nodded and left.  
  
Kain sat down in his cell and thought of a plan, when Matt called " You really think that you can get out of here alive just for that girl?" Kain looked at Matt and said " Of course. When you do something for a person you like or love you never fail"  
  
Matt" Ha! You will never escape. Tommorrow you will die" and Matt left the jail as well. Kain then kept thinking of away out of this.  
  
The streets of Burgoin The Dragon Youth walked around the streets and shops of the Warrior city. Meridia " The only shops here are for weapons and armor" Blain agreed and said " This place would have to be called a warrior city for all of these shops of weaponry" Sharen then thought of something and asked " When was this city built? I don't even remember a rumor about it, and are these soldiers really what they are cracked up to be?"  
  
Jex " I am told this city was only built 2 years ago, they did it in secret too. Many travelers could just get to the next continent by going to the path, but now this city is blocking them and making them pay to continue" Michelle caught on and remembered something " I was told once that the kingdom of Sancta was once among these parts" Meridia looked at her strangely and said " You mean the kingdom of power that was destroyed 1000 years ago?"  
  
Michelle " Yes, it is said that there was once a kingdom that an army powerful enough to conquer the world" Jex knew what she was talking about and continued for her " The only weakness was that they had no magic. But that did not always matter to them, so they tried to take over the world. But many other kingdoms saw this and sent their army's to attack"  
  
Sharen " The army's were put together I think, and the union won the Sactans right?" Jex shook his head and said " No, the Sactans won because every soldier was fast on their feet, smart, skillful with their weapon, and stong. The army killed the union by forming a circle around the Union army and attacking from the outside in"  
  
Blain " The Burgoins must be ancestors to the Sanctans!! I heard that a king from the south of here sent an army to take control of Burgoin for making the path have to be paid for. The army was killed the same way you just mentioned" The Dragon Youth was grim with this bit of information.  
  
Syria " That means that getting Kain out fighting would be hopeless, unless we could use our magic" Zieg then said " Even though we should wait for Kain to make his plan and tell us about it before we do anything" Everyone agreed and Meridia said " Then lets go to the hotel and wait" The Dragon Youth then went to get a little bit of rest.  
  
Midnight in Burgoin Kain was still thinking of a plan to escape, but he could not concentrate because he got the feeling that something was going to happen that would set him free. This feeling was grim, so he figured it would be a dangerous way of escape.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
An explostion shook the jail. Kain was soon looking outside his barred window to see what was going on. All he could see was a large flame over towns and guards fighting the enemy. Kain could tell right away that they were the Black Dragoons.  
  
Another explosion came and shook the jail, but it was closer. Then the front of the jail was destroyed and 3 Black Dragoons showed up. They walked on killing any of the guards that tried to stop them, and stopped in front of Kain's cell.  
  
Kain already knew what was going on and he knew that there was no escape. Black Dragoon1 " Looks like the reports were correct, I guess you had better die now" The second Dragoon cackled and said " Its a good thing that the Wise Man told us about him being in this city, now the world will be ready for the prince to take because you will be dead"  
  
??? " Not if I can help it" A figure then rushed from the darkness and slashed the 3 Black Dragoons in 2 pieces. Kain " MATT!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Matt looked at Kain and took out the keys and began to unlock his cell " I was going to let them kill you, but when they spoke of the Wise Man I had to find out what they were talking about"  
  
Kain " Thanks" Matt shrugged and began to jog in a direction " Follow me, I'll take you to your weapon and armor" After 2 minutes of jogging they made it to a storage room where there was an immense amount of weapons and armor stacked in piles.  
  
Matt " Yours should on top of one of these piles, lets find it" Kain looked at Matt, smirked and said " No need, watch" Kain then concentrated on finding his blade with his mind. Matt watched him wondering what he was doing until there was some rumbling in one of the piles. Matt watched the pile shake and then saw Kain's blade shoot out from inside and shine as it head towards its owner.  
  
Matt " Nice trick, now lets get to Burgoin" They then began to jog back. While jogging Kain asked " Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Matt had a serious expresion on his face and said " I believed the Wise Man was a person of true justice and good, but since I heard them talking about selling you out, well... lets just say that I want to have a few strong words with him" Kain needed no other explanation and continued on towards the front of the jail.  
  
On the Streets of Burgoin The Dragon Youth was fighting of the Black Dragoons that were terrorizing the people of Burgoin. Syria " Damn it!!! Meridia help me out here" Meridia was taking on 4 Black Dragoons at that time though " I'm a little busy here!!" Sharen was fighting another 3, she said " How many of them are there?"  
  
Jex " I counted about 17 Black Dragoons, we need some more help" At that time Matt and Kain were already outside the jail. Kain " Then let us help you" he then transformed into a dragoon and grabbed Matt by his arms. Kain flew up and began to circle a group of 6 Black Dragoons from above. He then dropped Matt, and Matt divebombed towards the group with his sword out.  
  
The 6 Black Dragoons disappeared with the multiple strikes from Matt's sword. Syria then flew up to Kain at lightning speed and gave him a crash kiss ( That means she kissed him at raming speed) Kain could only say one thing " ow" while Syria was crying tears of joy.  
  
Kain " Syria, lets talk after we've killed all of the Black Dragoons" Syria nodded and let go of him. Syria " Lets get them" Syria then flew as fast as she could towards a group of 7 Dragoons. She was able to cut 4 of them in half but the 3 got away from them. . . . only to find themselves with a spear through one, a shield through another, a sword through one and a blade in the last.  
  
After that there was only 4 Black Dragoons left, those black Dragoons created a shield from their energy and placed it in front of them. Syria " Kain!! I've got an idea" Kain flew down and Syria whispered an idea in to his ear, Kain then grinned and nodded.  
  
Kain " COMET BANG!!" and Kain flew straight at the wall the Black Dragoons made looking like a white Haly's Comet. Then Syria yelled " MAGMA GEYSER" the lava from the magma geyser covered Kain, the Black Dragoons then laughed, until Kain came through the geyser.  
  
Kain now looked like an orange Haly's comet, he then yelled " MAGMA BANG!!" He then went straight through the wall the Black Dragoons had made and slashed at all of them.  
  
Kain " Well that was fun" Kain then flew to the ground and let go of his power, Syria then flew down also and ran to him giving him a big hug and kiss. Jex " We-he-hell. What is going on here?" Syria realized what she was doing and let go of Kain, blushing.  
  
Blain " Looks like this execution thing got the best of you, eh Syria?" The girls of course came down to give Kain a hug because he was alive. Meridia " Don't let anything like that happen again" Kain chuckled a bit and then realized that Matt was also there.  
  
Kain " Hey Matt, are we going to check out the Wise Man or not?" Matt looked at all of them and said " Yeah, it should be easy for you to get there. He's up in the highest part of the castle" Kain nodded and turned in to a dragoon again, grabbing Matt by the arms and flying towards the top of the castle. The Dragon Youth was explained what had happened and were almost to the top.  
  
Zieg " We had best be careful, we don't know what might happen here" The Dragon Youth and Matt continued towards the throne room,which Matt was taken them towards.  
  
When they entered, they saw the Wise Man sitting on the throne. Wise Man " Well well well, Matt, are you betraying me? Why did you let Kain out?" Matt then yelled at the Wise Man " Sir, I overheard one of the Black Dragoons saying that you had sold Kain out" The Wise Man smirked and said " That is a possibility, what of it?"  
  
Matt " Who are you then?" the Wise Man then began to laugh and said " I am the great Rosovar, the Count of Destruction" Syuveil, Zieg, and Shirley looked in horror at the person. Rosovar then saw the old Dragoons and said " Oh, Shirley, Syuveil, and the ever powerful Zieg. You are all alive?" Zieg then picked up his sword and yelled " Shut up!! You monster!!"  
  
Rosovar " Monster? Not yet, but I will have to transform to kill you all" and then Rosovar began to shine and when the light left Rosovar was now a dragoon of immense power, he had wings that looked like winglys, a whip with a sharp end, and blood red armor. Rosovar " Time to die" He then charged at the old Dragoons because he had a score to settle with them.  
  
The New Dragoons soon transformed and attacked Rosovar before he could reach the Old Dragoons. Rosovar however was very powerful and knocked them out in one swift movement. Matt then ran at him and began to fight him with his sword. They fought for a while until Rosovar said " Interesting, you will be of use boy!" He then knocked him out as well and took him over his shoulder.  
  
Rosovar " Dragon Youth we will finish this later" and he then set off towards his prince.  
  
Kain " MATT!!" he then blacked out.  
  
Later  
  
Kain woke up with Syria staring right at him waiting for him to wake up. Kain " What the hell?" Syria then said " We were defeated easily by Rosovar. He took Matt with him" Kain nodded and understood why he was out.  
  
Jex " So now what are we going to do?" Kain looked at them all and said " We might as well go on to Fletz, we can't do anything else" They all agreed and set of for Fletz in Tiberoa.  
  
-------------------------------------_________________________-_-------_---- ------------------  
  
Thank You everyone. This is the longest chapter I ever made. Oh Well remember everyone REVIEW PLEASE!!!! And if you have any suggestions do not mind asking me about them. 


	10. Fletz

Thank you for being patient with me. I went on vacation and was not able to work. Now that I am here again, I can keep the story going.  
  
Fletz  
  
After the battle at Burgoin, the Dragon Youth had no choice but to continue on their journey. Although they knew that Matt was now taken hostage by the Black Dragoons they could not do anything about it. It was a long walk but they were able to make good time.  
  
Meridia " Awww!! How much farther is it?" Kain looked back at Meridia but he kept walking, Jex then said " Who knows? But at least we know we'll get there soon" but Meridia was fed up with walking and said " But I want to get there now, I am so tired. I need to rest on a bed, eat good food, and I NEED A BATH!!!!!"  
  
Kain stopped suddenly and said " BATH!? Since when have you wanted to take a bath?" Meridia blushed at that comment and scowled at Kain. Blain " Alright look. We still need to walk some more to get there and we will have to set up camp soon" Kain looked towards the sun and found that Blain was right, he then said " Lets keep moving then"  
  
After another 15 minutes of walking ( and recieving whines from Meridia) Kain stopped suddenly and smiled. Syria " What are you so happy about?" Kain looked at her and said " I see Fletz"  
  
That got everyones attention and they started looking in the direction Kain was looking in, sure enough there was a castle with two spiral towers in that direction but it was still far away. Syuveil " Looks like it will take us about 10 more hours of walking to get there" everyone looked a little more depressed.  
  
Kain " Well, we had better set up camp now so that we can get our rest" They all agreed and began to make camp so that they could get some rest.  
  
Later that evening Syria woke up in the middle of the night and walked out of her tent thinking. She then saw Kain standing by the fire and he noticed her too. Kain " Hey Syria, what are you doing?" Syria smiled and said " Couldn't sleep" Kain nodded and made some space on the log he was sitting on showing that she could sit down.  
  
She did and she looked at the fire for a while before she said " Kain, we need to talk about . . . . . us" Kain looked at her in a slightly confused way saying " Us!?"  
  
Syria " Yes, I wanted to know if . . ." Kain looked at her and said " If?" Syria then took all of her guts and spat out " If you would consider a relationship with me?" Kain looked at her for a while with wide eyes and asked " As in girlfriend, boyfriend relationship?" Syria looked at Kain and nodded. Kain then gave a very charming and handsome smile that only he could give, it made Syria feel like a puddle of water.  
  
Kain " Yeah, why not?" Syria gave a small smile thinking he was not going to take it seriously before Kain came up and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Kain then whispered to her " After all, we did show how we felt for each other in Burgoin" Syria's eyes sparkled with happiness as she kissed him again. After the kiss they sat by each other for a while before they decided that they should be going to sleep, they both slept well.  
  
The next morning the Dragon Youth woke up early and they began to walk towards the castle of Fletz which grew steadily larger. As soon as they made it to the gates of Fletz Meridia ran to look for a hotel. Kain " Oh brother, I guess we have to wait until tomorrow in order to get to work" They all went towards the hotel except for Syuveil who walked around for a bit looking at the architecture of the city.  
  
He then came to a house with a telescope sticking out of the roof, he knocked on the door. ??? " Yes, I'm coming hold on!" Syuveil moved back to let the person open the door, a man wearing glasses with black hair in a purple robe appeared. Syuveil " Who are you?" the man in purple robes said " I am Phil" ( OK so I forgot his name, so sue me I am grounded right now so I can't find out)  
  
Syuveil " What is this used for?" he said pointing towards the telescope, Phil looked at him as if he were crazy and said " Don't you know a telesope when you see one?" Syuveil looked up in amazement and said " That's a telescope!?" Phil was annoyed and said " Before I used to look at the moon that never sets, now I just look for anything that is interesting"  
  
Syuveil " Interesting, have you been able to see anything else that interests you?" Phil calmed down a bit and asked Syuveil to come with him and he followed inside. Phil " I have seen a couple of most disturbing things, it seems that there are stars that are becoming incredibly brighter by the second" Syuveil nodded and asked him to continue " It seems as though there is a story that they are telling but it is one that I cannot read, even though I am an expert"  
  
Syuveil " What would you need in order to understand it?" Phil then answered " I would need a Dragoon expert, I can tell that they are talking about dragoons but I do not know anything more" Syuveil nodded and said " I am a Dragoon expert I can help you" Phil's face brightened and he said " Then lets get to work"  
  
* Hotel *  
  
Blain " Where the hell is he?" Michelle then said " Does he always do something like this?" Michelle nodded and said " He likes to explore a city that he hasn't seen as soon as he gets there, and once he is interested in something he begins to study extensively" Kain sighed and said " Just what we need, oh well, how many rooms are there here?" Jex came up to him and said " The guy told me that there are 3 one-bed rooms, and 2 two-bed rooms"  
  
Kain fell and yelled out " You mean we have to go through the same thing that happened in Hoax" Jex and Blain answered at the same time " I didn't have a problem with it" Kain was getting angry now but then Meridia went and said " What's your problem? I mean aren't you and Syria and item now?" Syria and Kain both blushed a bright red.  
  
Zieg " Well then I guess we know where we are going to sleep then don't we?" Kain looked like he was ready to rip someones head off, he then gritted his teeth and said " It will probably be Jex with Michelle, Me with Syria and Blain with Sharen for the one-bed rooms, the two-bed rooms will be Zieg and Syuveil, and Shirley and Meridia" Jex nodded and went to buy the rooms.  
  
Syuveil then burst through the door of the hotel sweating and breathing heavily. Syria " What's wrong?" Syuveil regained his breath and said " I was able to help someone translate a story from the stars, he said the stars were saying that a catastrophic battle would come and that only the Dragoon of the Moon that Never Sets would be able to kill the prince" Syria took a step back and said " Who would this dragoon be?"  
  
Syuveil " We need to ask the princess that lives in the sun tower in the morning" They all nodded, and Kain said " Well, for now we better get some rest" The Dragon Youth agreed and went to their rooms.  
  
Kain and Syria were walking together to their room, Syria then said " This is happening again huh?" Kain nodded and said " We might as well do this all of the time" Syria giggled and entered the room. It was late so they decided to hit the sack early, . . . . holding each other like the last time.  
  
The next day the Dragon Youth woke up and started to go towards the castle, the guard there asked them what they wanted and Kain answered " We are here to see the princess that lives in the Sun Tower" the guard then said " Oh! Phil already gave you clearance, go right ahead" The Dragon Youth made their way towards the top of the Sun Tower, when they entered the room they saw a woman with an orange blouse and a yellow dress.  
  
The princess turned around and saw them and she said " Welcome, what are you here for?" Kain then said " Right, we are here to ask about the newest story that has been said in the stars" The princess nodded and said " It says that the catastrophic war that will come to be will happen. And that the Prince can be killed only by the dragoon of the Moon that Never Sets" Kain nodded and asked " Who is the dragoon of the Moon that Never Sets and what does he, or she, have that we don't"  
  
Princess " Yes, well, they said that the Dragoon of the Moon that Never Sets has 3 forms, his regular form , his Prince form, and the final one, his Universal form. The advantages are obviously power but there are disadvantages, the regular form will make that person exhausted after every transformation, the Prince form is a dangerous form to go to since if it is caused by rage it will do something horrible, and the Universal form can only be summoned when every dragoon spirit is present and this dragoon must have a spell."  
  
Kain nodded and asked " Who is this dragoon?" The princess looked at Kain straight in the eye and said " You" Kain took a step back, while everyone gave Kain a look of astonishment. Kain " How is that possible?" the princess said " There is a rumor that a White Dragon was born in the remains of the Moon that Never Sets, he was then injured by the Black Dragoons and found itself a human and gave his spirit to you"  
  
Kain " I know about the dragon, he died in front of me when I was six" The princess then said " You must be careful on how you use your powers and to never use them in rage, don't transform for revenge or hatred" Kain nodded and the Dragon Youth began to leave.  
  
After they were outside of the castle, Kain suddenly perked up and Jex soon after that. Syria " Hey what's going on?" Kain then looked in a specific direction in the sky, and saw 3 small dots and 1 large dot. Kain " SHIT!! Black Dragoons!" Sharen looked in the same direction and saw what they were talking about but she saw something else and yelled " FUCK!!! Thats a Dragon, and its heading this way"  
  
Kain " Lets go outside the city, we don't want to attract attention" They all left and outside they transformed but they did not notice that they were followed. Kain was leading the team towards the threat while Syria carried Shirley, Jex carried Syuveil, and Meridia carried Zieg. Kain " We've got to battle them away from the city!" Michelle then said " How? They could just go past us, and the older dragoons don't have spirits, they can't fly!"  
  
Zieg " Don't worry, we can toss a couple of items at them and you to help out, and when their low enough we will attack" Kain nodded and they sped up, but he thought he saw something behind them and did a double-take, behind them was a dragoon with stormy like armor carrying a double-sided axe that looked deadly.  
  
Kain " Go on ahead, I need to check something" he then slowed down while the rest sped up, he then started to fly towards the other dragoon and yelled when he was close " Halt!! Who are you?" the new dragoon was about 15 with red and yellow hair and he had red eyes, he also looked strong and the axe looked heavy. He then answered with a stone like face " My name Dracoil, and I am the Dragoon of Storms" Kain then said " Why are you following us?" Dracoil answered " I wish to fight with you"  
  
Kain nodded and they flew together towards the battle that had already started. Syria and Sharen were taking care of one of the Black Dragoons, Jex and Blain were taking care of the other, while Michelle and Meridia were doing damage to the last. The old dragoons were doing their best against the new dragon. The dragon had a long neck, covered in black scales with blood-red eyes, and yellow fangs. Its tail had 6 spikes and its wings had spikes on its ends.  
  
Kain and Dracoil went towards the dragon once they got there, Kain was trying to find an opening or a weakness. Dracoil " The dragon is weakest in the eyes" Dracoil then started to distract the Dragon by flying around its head. The Dragon was keeping his eyes on Dracoil, so Kain flew down as fast as he could and stuck his sword in to one of the eyes of the dragon. The blood that came out was immense and the dragon roared.  
  
The dragon soon went insane with the pain it was feeling and started to thrash around. Kain was about to get the other eye, when he saw something coming at him, Kain turned around just in time to block a sword that was thrown at him. He then saw Matt in a Black Dragoon armor, Kain gritted his teeth and waited for Matt to attack.  
  
Matt then came with incredible speed, and Kain could barely stop it. Kain then began to block the barrage of attacks that Matt gave to him, Kain was moving around and knew that he had to put some distance between them in order to fight him. Kain then shot up through the air and went towards the sky.  
  
Matt was on his tail and he started shooting balls of black energy. Kain was using all of his skills just to dodge every blow, Kain then stopped suddenly and shot a beam of energy towards Matt. Matt moved out of the way just in time to not be hit, but the beam still gave some of its burns to Matt, making him yell in pain.  
  
Matt then flew downwards towards the other dragoons and ordered a retreat. All of them moved away, and were able to teleport somehow. The Dragon Youth then landed on the ground and Meridia walked to Kain and said " Who is that?" pointing at Dracoil. Kain looked towards Dracoil and said " His name is Dracoil, and he is the new member of the Dragon Youth" Meridia nodded and walked towards him.  
  
Syria then came to Kain and whispered " He looks like he was in a war. His face is like stone, its like he has no emotions at all" Kain sighed and said " Who knows? But we do need all the help we can get" Jex then said " Man, I can't believe they actually got a dragon mixed in to this"  
  
Kain " Its a whole new game" Blain nodded and said " This prince may be more powerful than we really thought" Sharen then said " Do you think we will survive this?" Kain looked at her and said " We are going to survive, because we don't have choice. We have to save the world" The Dragon Youth nodded and Syria then asked " So where are we going to next?" Kain looked at Syria and answered " Onwards to Tiberoa Port, Lets Move Out!"  
  
I know this is a late chapter but I have finals. Also I am working on a FF7 fic at the same time as this one. Check it out, so far I got one bad review so I had to redue it hopefully you'll see the renewed version. Review here and there 


	11. The Water Princess

I know you wanted me to write the story quickly, but with the christmas vacation, I had to become lazy for a long time. I had to unwind in order to feel better and be prepared for the story. I also am going to do something that another person did in Zoids. If one of you wants to get connected to this story somehow, like make your own character or put yourselves in, just review and put in the details of the person. It is getting hard to make up names, but the dragoon spirits I can take care of. So that is it, let the show go on.  
  
Water Princess After the battle with the black dragon, the Dragon Youth continued their trek to Tiberoa Port, where they would find the next old dragoon. This was the ice dragoon, Damia.  
  
Meridia " So, whats so special about Damia?" Kain chuckled and said " She was the youngest dragoon in the dragon campaign" Meridia nodded and continued to walk. Dracoil " Where will we find her?" Kain sighed and thought for a moment and said " She will probably be somewhere beside a boat in the port" Zieg nodded saying " She loved to swim"  
  
Michelle " I just hope that we don't have to catch her" Jex looked at Michelle and realized what she meant saying " That's right, if she decides to run away, its possible that we never catch her" The Dragon Youth thought about what Jex and Michelle had said and had to agree with them.  
  
Kain " Then, I guess we will have to hope for the best" Syuveil looked grim though and he said " Damia is a bit . . . immature and she may actually go in to the ocean for hiding like Jex said" Zieg agreed and said " Even if she sees us, she will probably think it is a trick" Kain frowned at this and said " Well that is not going to help us"  
  
Shirley " We can only hope for the best" The Dragon Youth stopped talking after that and walked for 5 more minutes until they reached Tiberoa Port. It was noon so Kain decided to go and see if he could find Damia somewhere by the boats. Syria " Let us come with you" Kain quickly shook his head and said " She will probably be afraid if a lot of people come up to her, I think its better if I go alone"  
  
Kain then walked to where all the boats were while the others went in to the hotel to get some rooms. Kain reached the boats and looked around, it took him a while but then he saw something move around in the water. It seemed to be shining, Kain looked around and after making sure no one was paying attention he sat down and asked " Damia?"  
  
The light moved back a bit as if in shock of the person knowing the name. The light then paced around a bit as if debating whether it should answer. Kain " Are you Damia, the past ice dragoon?" The light then came out of the water and floated over to him, it kept floating until it was 2 inches from his face, then it answered " Yes, I am. What do you want?"  
  
Kain " My name is Kain, I was sent along with others to find and revive all of the old dragoons" The light then asked " Why?" Kain answered " Because there will be a battle against a group called the Black Dragoons and we need all the help we can get"  
  
Damia " W-what!? Why are you fighting the black dragoons?" Kain then said " Because they are trying to conquer this world" Damia then yelled " NO!! The black dragoons are kind and they are my friends. I won't help you hurt them!!" and with that Damia went back in to the water and disapeared leaving and very confused Kain.  
  
Kain headed back to the hotel where he met the Dragon Youth and explained what happened. Shirley " This is not good" Sharen then said " The black dragoons must have met her before we could" Kain then said " There is nothing we can do, since she won't listen we can't do anything about it, we may as well leave without her tomorrow"  
  
Reluctantly, the Dragon Youth agreed and went to bed.  
  
Next Day  
  
The Dragon Youth woke up early and split up so that they could have a little bit of fun before they went to their next location. Kain went to the port in order to get a boat so that they could cross the ocean and head to Rogue. Kain found a boat and then started to walk around, then he heard a scream.  
  
Kain looked up and saw a blue light flying away from, what seemed like, nothing. Kain thought that Damia was playing until he heard her say " NO. I don't want to join you!!!" Kain then looked harder and thought he saw something, he quickly grabbed a bucket of paint that was lying around and threw it up. The paint went all over 3 dragoons.  
  
Dragoon1 " Its that kid!!!" Dragoon2 " We better kill him before the prince finds out we saw him" When Kain heard the dragoon say prince, he knew they were Black Dragoons and he went and attacked them in his dragoon form. It didn't take long for the other Dragoons to show up and help him out.  
  
Kain then went and grabbed the blue light. Damia was crying inside of Kain's hand thinking that she was going to become evil. Kain " Damia, please calm down" Kain then let go of Damia and she floated towards Kain saying " It's you, Kain. I am sorry I did not believe you" Kain nodded and asked " So do you still not want to join" Damia then said " I want to join! Don't worry"  
  
Kain then took a light out of his sword and touched Damia with it. She regained a body and sat down onto the pavement very glad. Black Dragoon3 " They brought her back, come on lets take her to the prince" but he did not know that the other black dragoons were already dead. He soon disapeared with black flames as well, after he and Jex's speared spoke a little.  
  
The Dragon Youth landed and went over to Kain and Damia. Damia was hugging Kain, and Kain did not really know what to do. Although Syria had the right idea saying " Hey!! That's my boyfriend your hugging" Damia looked at Syria and said " He must have bad taste" Syria looked really angry now " WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!!!?"  
  
After the 2 yelled at each other some more, Kain ordered them to stop and asked that they all went on board the ship that would take them to Rogue. They all entered the ship and went their different ways, it was a 2 hour trip from Tiberoa port to Rogue. There was nothing to do inside the ship but talk a lot. But Meridia somehow found a way to get in to a pillow fight with Dracoil, shocking everyone in the process.  
  
Kain stood on the top with Syria by his side. Jex and Michelle were in their room talking to each other. Sharen and Blain found some chess players on the ship and began a small tournament. And the old dragoons decided to catch up on what they had been doing since they never had a chance to do that.  
  
After a while, Kain saw small city that looked like it was about to fall apart since it was made of wood. All of it was placed over water and there were people walking around. Kain called everyone up and said to them " Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to Rogue!!"  
  
-------------------------___________________________---- ______________________-----  
  
Well, please review and place no grudges against me for being late. And consider the offer I placed at the top of this story. Well thank you for seeing this and to all of those writers out there, good luck. . . . . I said " good luck" . . . . . good luck means good bye. 


	12. Belzac's Friend

Well, just so you know that offer is still up. If you have no idea what I am talking about you need to read the intro of the last chapter. For now I only have one person who took up my offer and I hope that someone else gives me an offer as well.  
  
Belzac's Friend  
  
The Dragon Youth had gotten off of the boat and headed towards Rogue on a smaller boat, and the whole time Meridia was looking like she was about to have a heart attack. Dracoil noticed this and said " Are you OK, Meridia?" Meridia put on a fake happy face and said " Oh, I'm just fine. Don't worry" Dracoil wasn't convinced but since it wasn't his business and he was the way he was, he did not do anything about it.  
  
When they all reached Rogue, Meridia was the first to jump off of the small boat and get on to the rickety platform. Dracoil " Now I know you were lying to me" Meridia blushed a little and said " Well I am embarassed about the fact that I can't swim" Kain shook his head and said " Well, lets just forget about it and head towards where that other dragoon should be"  
  
Jex " Hey Kain, why would this dragoon be here if he was the earth dragoon?" Shirley then said " Would at least call him by his name?" Kain then said " Sorry, Belzac should be where the training place is because that place has really rich soil even though nothing grows because there is no sunlight"  
  
The Dragon Youth understood and they headed for the training spot. Blain " Man it feels good to be home" Sharen nodded with him and they walked slowly. Sharen " Hey wait, Kain, how did you know about the dirt having good soil?" Kain looked to her and said " Haschel told me" Sharen nodded and kept walking.  
  
They made it to the training place but when they checked under the training spot they could not find anything. Kain was still checking the place under the training spot while the others waited outside when the Dragon Youth heard a girl talking. ??? " Oh come on!! Lets just scare him, Please!!" A male voice " No! I will not help" girl " Please, Belzac"  
  
Before anyone could react Shriley had already pushed to where the conversation was. She got to a clearing where she saw a young girl, around the age of 11, she had white hair that got to her shoulder, she was wearing a blue shirt over a black one where the straps were all that were seen. She had high heel black boots and was wearing jeans, and she had a white bandana tied around her left arm. ( This is the character that icewater angel wanted me to put in for her)  
  
But Shirley was looking at the golden ball of light that was floating around. Shirley " Belzac?" Belzac then answered " Shirley, i-is that you?" Shirley then went in to a crying fit and tried to hug the little light. The girl was just staring at the sight, then Belzac said " Oh Shirley, This is- "  
  
Meridia " Cara!?" Cara looked to Meridia and then jumped up and squealed saying " Meridia!" The 2 girls then hugged each other and started talking at the usual speed that girls talk in. ( You know what I'm talking about)  
  
Kain " Hey, what the hell is going on?" since Kain was still under the training spot he did not know what had happened. Syria noticed this suddenly and ran over to the where Kain was and said " We found Belzac and a little girl. . . Kain?"  
  
Kain " Well, while you were all taking a break I fell through a hole here and I am kind of stuck here" Syria sweatdropped and yelled in " Sorry, hang on I'll just get some help" Kain then yelled " Hold on, take this to Belzac" A small white light then came from under the training spot. Syria picked it up and after saying a quick thanks she ran to where the group was and gave the white light to Belzac.  
  
Belzac grew and regained a human form, he was a tall and well built man. He looked like he could break a man in 2. Cara was in a state of shock from what had just happened while Shirley was hugging Belzac. Cara " What the heck just happened?" Meridia then explained how they were the new and old dragoons.  
  
Cara " Well then, I am going with you too" Meridia then said " But it is dangerous, besides you have to consult with our leader Kain" Syria then shrieked and ran to the training spot where Kain was still stuck inside a hole. When everyone got to where Syria was they heard Kain say " Am I that ignorable? Because if I am I can change"  
  
Cara looked to where the hole was and crawled over to it, she then looked down and Kain saw her and said " Who the hell are you?" Cara then smirked and said " Your new teammate, Cara the Tsunami Dragoon" Kain then mumbled " Great a dragoon of mass destruction"  
  
Cara " Hang on, here comes a rope" but before she could grab it the ground beneath her began to unsettle itself, thus Cara fell in to the hole landing right on top of Kain. Kain " This is a very bad day"  
  
Then Kain and Cara went through the hole's bottom and landed on another room. Kain " I am going to kill you, and since when have you been part of the team?" Cara sweatdropped a bit and said " Well I was going to talk to you, but you were kind of stuck so I just said it"  
  
Kain then got a good look at Cara, and one answer came to his mind " No" Cara then started protesting " But Why!?" Kain said " You said you were the Tsunami dragoon, you could try to use your magic and accidentally take out Rogue" Cara looked at him in a strange way and said " I would never do that" Kain answered " You mean you wouldn't mean to"  
  
Cara was a little sad but she would not give up just yet. Kain was not going to continue at least until they got out of the place they were in. Kain took a look around and saw that there was only one way to leave . . . up, but he also saw something in a group of rocks. He saw a stone that seemed to be a little too smooth. Kain went over to it and picked it up. Kain " What the. . . and egg?" Cara came over to it and checked it out " Yup that's an egg all right but I wonder how it got here" Kain nodded but they had to worry about other things so this egg would have to wait.  
  
Kain " How do we get out of here?" Cara giggled a bit and snuck up behind him. Kain then felt himself being lifted from the ground, he looked behind him to see Cara with wings of light glowing from her back. Kain " I should have known" they both flew up towards the top and when they reached it Cara hid her wings again.  
  
Kain and Cara came out from under the training spot, and were greeted by the Dragon Youth. Kain was about to talk to them when Cara started trying to get in to the team again " Kain, Please let me join" Kain shook his head no and said " You are too young" Meridia " Please Kain, she could be a really great help"  
  
Kain " You may want a Tsunami Dragoon on the team, but I want to leave towns intact after searching it, besides she may not even be useful in battle" Cara then got really mad and her eyes turned red " Kain, I want to join the Dragon Youth and I want to join now"  
  
Kain " You would have to be able to be a worthy fighter in order for me to let you join" Cara then said " Is that a challenge!?" Kain nodded and Cara accepted and got in to a fighting position taking her sword out. Kain hadn't noticed before but there was a sheath for her sword on her belt and her belt also held a number of small throwable knives. Her sword also had holes for an unknown reason to Kain.  
  
Kain also saw an extra dagger used to replace the sword in case it was tossed out of her reach. Kain took out his sword and prepared for the battle, he turned in to a dragoon and Cara did too. When the light from Cara's transformation ended she emerged with 2 blue wings, full plating of body armor and a small see through scarf covering her face. Kain waited for Cara to make the first move, Cara charged at Kain and swung her sword at his neck. Kain blocked it easily and pushed her away with his leg.  
  
Cara then swung her sword from where she was, out of the holes of the sword came small daggers. Although Kain was surprised he was able to block all of the daggers that came towards him, but he could not block the kick that Cara had prepared for him. Kain flew back a little and decided to get serious, he then started to attack at ramming speed.  
  
Cara moved out of the way quickly but Kain was able to switch positions fast enough and she found herself being thrown to the ground. Cara lost consciousness after that strike. Kain flew down and landed on the ground and took away his dragoon armor.  
  
Meridia " See, she is good she hit you" Kain nodded and waited for Cara to regain consciousness. After she woke up Kain said " Cara, you can join" Cara jumped up with glee and started talking with all of the girls there. Kain then remembered the egg and called Syuveil over.  
  
Kain " Syuveil what kind of egg is this?" he then showed it to him and Syuveil took it catiously and examined it. Syuveil " Well, this is a dragon's egg"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- _____________________-  
  
I hope you like the fic. Please review if you like it. . . again. Oh yeah, that offer for more people joining is still up, but you gotta send an e- mail or something. Thanks a bunch  
  
Hawk Strife 


	13. A New Ally

Sorry this took so long but I was tired of writing for a while. Well I hope you can forgive me and like this new chapter. A New Ally Kain " A dragon's egg?" Syuveil nodded and asked " Where did you find it?" Kain answered " It was in the cave that me and Cara fell through" Syuveil nodded and thought for a while.  
  
Kain " Why do you ask?" Syuveil then said " Because this dragon egg is very old and should have hatched sooner if it were under the moon light like it should have been" Kain thought about that for a while and said " Why under the moon light?" Syuveil then looked at Kain and said " This dragon belongs to you"  
  
Kain was a little shocked at this but he took it pretty lightly. He took the egg and studied it and asked " How long before it hatches now?" Syuveil then said " You just need to shine your light on it" Kain did not notice that the rest of the Dragon Youth were right behind him.  
  
Cara " Well shine your spirit and hatch already!" Kain looked behind him and reluctantly did as they asked. The light from his sword shined for a 5 seconds and then dimmed. The egg then began to shake in Kain's hand and it began to crack. After a while of more cracking and breaking the egg broke and from it came a small white dragon with a serpent like head and 3 claws on each limb. And it was the size of a small dog.  
  
The dragon looked up at Kain and turned his head to the side, Kain was amazed by the dragon. Kain then petted the dragon, while Cara exclaimed " AWW!!! He's so cute" The little dragon was surprised by Cara's voice and jumped to the floor. Kain was able to catch him before he tried to hide.  
  
The little dragon looked up at Kain and tilted its head again, it was as if the dragon thought Kain was familiar. Kain " Well it looks like we have a dragon on our team now" Syria " What's going to be his name?" Kain thought about it for a moment and then said " I think I will name him Zen, short for Zenshin" The rest of the dragon Youth agreed with the name and accepted their new and different companion.  
  
The dragon Youth decided to head back to the ship and head towards the next continent. Kain " We need to get the rest of the old dragoons, and then get back to my dad and the group so that we can plan something" Everyone agreed and they all headed towards the ship. They reached the ship and took a small break.  
  
Kain had Zenshin sitting by his side. Kain " Well, what do you think Zen? Can you fight and help us out?" Zen looked up at Kain and tilted its head, then it gave a kind of bark. Kain " I'll take that as a yes" ??? " Oh Kaaaiiinnn. Where are you?" Kain looked back to see Syria coming up the ladder towards the mast where Kain was.  
  
Syria walked over to Kain in a slow way, trying to look really sexy. Although it was her eyes that were hypnotizing him. She got to Kain and gave him a kiss and said " What are you doing up here?" Kain smiled and said " Just talking to Zen" Syria looked down at the dragon and petted his head.  
  
Kain " What about you?" Syria looked at Kain and said " I wanted to be close to you for a while, and keep you away from that Damia" Kain chuckled at that and nodded his head, he then held Syria with his arm and kept her close as he looked over to the direction that the ship was heading towards.  
  
Kain was feeling at peace with himself until Zen started growling, Kain looked down and said " What's wrong Zen?" Then the ship rocked from something under the water. Kain looked down and saw something's tail dive under water. Kain " This is bad" the sailors were running around trying to keep everything in shape, one yelled " Its the ocean dragon, Heilon!"  
  
Heilon then came out from under the surface of the water and roared towards the people on deck. Kain " Come one!" He and Syria transformed and Zen, much to Kain's surprise, flew right beside him. Kain " This ones for the history books" then he began to attack the beast. Heilon had blue scales and a serpent like head, 3 claws on its 2 arms and a large whale like tail. It also had 2 blood red eye.  
  
All of the dragoons charged at it and attacked, with Kain and Dracoil using the same technique as before. After one of the eyes of the dragon was cut, it grabbed Kain and thrust him on to the deck. Kain could not move and Heilon then used his ability that allowed him to sink so many ships, he became transparent. The other dragoons could not get the other eye and they could not attack the hand that held Kain for fear of hitting him.  
  
Kain thought it was over and shut his eyes, then he heard Heilon roar and he opened his eyes to see Zenshin breathing a large white flame towards the dragon, or better yet the dragons eye. Heilon then revealed himself because he could not tell if he was invisible or not, Kain was able to escape now, with help form his friends.  
  
He got to Zen and looked at him, they both nodded and Kain used his comet bang, while Zen made him faster by breathing his flame on Kain. Kain went right through the dragons heart. Heilon, roared in extreme pain as he began to sink and shine at the same time. Kain knew what that shine meant and looked for the reason. He found it on the deck and went over to pick it up.  
  
Heilon then sank to the bottom of the sea instantly, for the body had lost its spirit. Kain held the dragoon spirit in his hand and studied it, it was a turquoise color. All of the other dragoons landed and turned off their dragoon powers. Meridia " That was a useless battle" Kain looked at Meridia and said " actually I think it was useful" Cara then said " why is that?" Kain looked at Cara and said " I've got a dragoon spirit for someone to claim, and I learned that Zen is a pretty strong dragon"  
  
Zenshin seemed to feel proud because of that remark and kept his head up. Blain " Watch out. There's a new egotistical maniac in this group" Blain laughed a bit until his head was covered in a white flame. That messed up Blains hair by blowing it back and gave him some pretty bad marks on his face. Kain " Well looks like Blain won't be continuing his wise cracks for a while" they all had a little laugh and prepared themselves for their destination.  
  
------------------------------------------------------- __________________________________ Well I finished. I took a longlonglong time in doing it. Please forgive me, and please Review. Also that offer is still on, please consider it. See Chpt 11 for details. 


	14. Another Team

Alright New characters are now participating in this story. All of the ones that signed up so far I might add. So lets see if I can do good with this.  
  
Another Group After a long cruise, the Dragon Youth finally made it to Mille Seseau, at the Furni port. The entire group got off and thought about where to search for the next Old Dragoon.  
  
Syria " Didn't you say something about Lloyd in the Wingly city?" Kain looked at Syria and nodded saying " Yeah your right" Jex nodded but he had a serious look on his face, Dracoil noticed this and said " Whats wrong?" Jex answered " The Black Dragoons haven't attacked us for a while now" Michelle nodded and said " Its been too long"  
  
Kain " We had better be careful then, this person wouldn't stop to give us a break" The dragon youth nodded and headed for the entrance. When they got there they were stopped by a guard in front of the exit. Guard " Sorry folks. No one is to leave this town until we can find the criminal behind the attacks" Sharen then said " Attacks!?" the guard nodded and said " Yes there have been numerous attacks on our town, and they are more powerful from the usual thieves"  
  
Kain " Do you have a description of the criminal?" the guard shook his head and said " No these criminals were able to destroy and run away quickly" Kain then said " Well I guess we'll have to stay at a hotel sorry for taking your time" The guard nodded and the Dragon Youth went to find a hotel. They were able to get rooms in the hotel for each of them.  
  
The Dragon Youth went to their rooms while Kain went over to the store to get some items. While he was heading back to the hotel, he saw something black speed through the air. Kain " Here it comes" there was then an explosion next to the hotel. The entire Dragon Youth was up quickly and they were outside looking for what made the explosion. Kain did not wait and transformed as quickly as he could and took to the air, he was looking for the enemy while the rest of the Dragon Youth transformed.  
  
Syria " What is it?" Kain looked back and said " Its one of the Black Dragoons. I am sure of it" Then as if responding something crashed into Kain and sent him falling. Kain was able to fly back up before he hit the water. Then he blocked an attack that came from the black dragoon. Kain then punched the black dragoon in the face. Kain was met with the site of Matt. Kain couldn't bring himself to kill Matt since he did not deserve it.  
  
Matt then began to attack furiously and Kain barely blocked every attack. Kain then made a quick attack and struck him in the head with the flat side of his sword. Matt became disoriented, he could not continue to fight. Matt " I'll see you in the Evergreen Forest, bring your team" Kain stared and nodded.  
  
Matt then dissappeared, and the rest of the Dragon Youth flew up to him. Before they could say anything Kain said " Get to your rooms and get some rest, we get up early tommorrow"  
  
**Next Day**  
  
The Dragon Youth woke up early like Kain said and they took off in to the Evergreen Forest since the guard would not let them pass. When they reached the Evergreen Forest, they heard a large roar. Kain knew that roar, it was the roar of the Black Dragon. They were in trouble. 30 Black Dragoons showed up with a Black Dragon showing up behind them. The black dragon had a useless eye and a working eye. Kain knew it was the same one he struck.  
  
The 30 Black Dragoons attacked the Dragon Youth. The Dragon Youth fought back and did their best to beat them but there were too many. Matt was with the Black Dragoons and they were very organized. The Dragon Youth could not keep up with all of them. They were at least able to kill 15 of the Black Dragoons. But those were just the weak ones the rest were very strong.  
  
Also the dragon was helping the Black Dragoons out, this was the main reason that the Dragon Youth was taking so much injury. Kain was fighting Matt, and doing his best to just knock him out. The Old Dragoons were going up agains the Dragon but the Dragon was still attacking the other Dragoons.  
  
Kain thought it was over when another roar went through the forest. He looked to his right and saw a red and black colored dragon. And alonside it were 2 dragoons. They all attacked the Black Dragoons and the Black Dragon was taken down by the other dragon. Kain was able to continue fighting Matt. The other dragoons were finally able to defeat the rest of the Black Dragoons.  
  
The Black Dragon was already dead from the Black and red Dragon. Kain was the only one fighting with Matt. He then made a mad dash for the bottom. Matt followed, Kain kept free falling until he opened his wings some more and he slowed down. He was behind Matt all of a sudden and Kain took Matt and rammed him into the floor.  
  
Matt was knocked unconscious and the other Black Dragoons were dead. So was the Black Dragon. After everyone had landed they turned their attention to the 2 dragoons, the Dragon, and the human girl who just showed up. Kain whispered to Syria " When did that girl show up" Syria then whispered back " She was there ever since those 2 dragoons showed up, she had water powers so she helped us with the Black Dragoons"  
  
Kain nodded and then looked over to them. There was a 15 year old boy with black hair and he was wearing black pants and a black shirt. Covering that was a jacket and boots, also black. The only thing of a different color were his red eyes and the sword he held. Next to him was a girl with blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a yellow tank top and green shorts. She had a double bladed spear next to her.  
  
And then there was the last girl. She had Dark Blue hair, and so was her shirt and skirt. She had an ocean colored rapier hanging from her belt. She was 14 but the thing that surprised Kain the most was that she had completely white eyes. Kain walked towards them and was stopped by the dragon. It had Red and Black markings all over its body. It had 2 black eyes and a third red eye between the 2. It had thorns stating at its head and ending at the tail going through the spine.  
  
Boy " Hey Nightfire, calm down" the dragon let Kain and the Dragon Youth pass. Boy " The names Raizel" The blonde girl said " My name is Aya" and the white eyed girl said " I am Omni" Kain then introduced his team. Kain " Thank you for helping us" Raziel answered " No trouble at all, but what were you doing here in the first place"  
  
Kain was about to answer when he heard something move, he looked behind him to where Matt lay and found that he was coming to. Kain quickly moved to him and put his hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt looked a bit surprised but then saw Kain and smiled and said " Hey Kain! Whats been going on?" Kain was happy but Michelle was a little pissed that the guy was acting like nothing was wrong.  
  
Michelle gave him a punch on the head and yelled " YOU HAVE BEEN TRYING TO KILL US THAT'S WHATS BEEN GOING ON!!!!" After removing his head from a tree he asked for forgiveness. Kain then introduced the Dragoons that Matt never met before and then turned to the other team. He looked over at Omni and thought of something then he asked " Omni do you have a Dragoon spirit?" Omni shook his head and looked straight at Kain, it creeped him out but he still took out the Sea Dragoon spirit they got from the Sea Dragon.  
  
Kain handed it to Omni and it started shining in Omni's hand, not really surprising Kain. Raziel then went over to Matt and handed him another dragoon spirit. It started shining as well. Kain " Looks like fate brought the two teams to meet" Raziel nodded and Matt asked " What dragoon spirit is this?" Raziel answered " The Dragoon spirit of combat"  
  
Matt nodded, Kain was about to say something when Zenshin started biting his leg. He had forgotten about him and he had not introduced him either. Kain " Oh and allow me to introduce, Zen our dragon" Raziel looked down at Zen and smiled. Raziel " He's a newborn right?" Kain nodded and Raziel continued " Well then we just have to hope that he can grow bigger quickly"  
  
Raziel " What team did you say you were again?" Kain then said " We are the Dragon Youth" Aya then said " Oh I know you! Your the ones who were sent by the king in the continent to the South East right?" Kain nodded and she continued " We know all about what you have done" Omni then said " Which way are you heading?" Jex answered " To the Wingly forest"  
  
Raziel nodded and asked " Can we join you? We would be able to help out" Kain nodded and said " I don't see why not since were going to get all the dragoons we can get" Raziel nodded and the now larger Dragon Youth continued moving towards the Forest of the Winglys.  
  
**Elswhere** ( You know, the dark prince again)  
  
Servant " My Prince, the group we sent were killed and they have regained the boy"  
  
Prince " DAMN!! Can we get the boy back?"  
  
Servant " No sir! The boy now has a dragoon spirit and he cannot not be taken control of again"  
  
Prince " How did they win?"  
  
Servant " Another team of Dragoons showed up and helped them, they also had a dragon with them"  
  
Prince " We need more time, where are they heading?"  
  
Servant " To the forest of the Winglys sir"  
  
Prince " Send over the man that captured the boy in the first place, and send a messanger to the winglys that were still loyal to that idiot, Melbu, and request their assistance"  
  
Servant " They will wish for some kind of Present"  
  
Prince " Tell them to send 8 of their best warriors and tell them that they will recieve. . . . The Spirit Gems"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------___ There we go. That ought to satisfy you for a while. . . I hope. The offer is still up but only for about 2 more people, since I already got 2 others booked I could just use 2 more and then I will close the offer. Thank you and good night!!! 


	15. Winglys and a Grudge

Ok ready. Now I can finally get to work on the next chapter and continue the story. Oh yeah and for all those who believe that this story is close to the end ...... you are wrong. This thing is much longer than any of you think this thing will last.  
  
Winglys and a Grudge  
  
After meeting up with the new group of Dragoons, the Dragon Youth decided it was time to continue on towards the Forest of the Winglys. Since they were already in the forest it did not take long for them to get through the barrier.  
  
Kain " I hope the Winglys still don't hate humans" Blain then started getting nervous and said " Well uh what do we do if they do hate humans?" Raziel chose to answer with a " Start Praying" The Dragon Youth then continued to walk towards the town. When they got there they were greeted by the sight of many Winglys playing and talking with each other.  
  
Jex was about to say something about the situation but Kain stopped him and said " Don't jinx it. Not a word" Jex shut up quickly. Some of the winglys then saw the Dragon Youth and they began to walk towards them. Cara " Hey I know them, their Gale and Byria." Meridia then said " Oh yeah the ones that work with the Ancestor" The 2 winglys stopped in front of the Dragon Youth. The boy, Gale, said " The guards told us that you were here"  
  
Jex " That explains why they weren't there" Gale then continued " The ancestor wishes to see you" Kain nodded and they began to walk with them when Byria said " Only the leader, the rest must stay here" The Dragon Youth nodded but Zen wanted to go to, Gale let Zen pass as well and they moved up the tower towards the ancestor.  
  
When they reached the Ancestors room, an old man showed himself and walked down towards Kain. He walked slowly and then stopped in front of Kain and Zen, he studied him and then turned around. He looked over to a lamp and called something over with a flick of his head. The lamps light then flew out towards Kain surprsising him and Zen.  
  
It gave off a grey light. Kain could instantly tell it was Lloyd, ( All you Lloyd Fans Happy!?, you didn't even have to ask for this!) the light moved around quickly and then just stood still. Kain took this as a sign to revive him. Lloyd soon regained his physical form. Gale and Byria had already left to go get the others and bring them up.  
  
Ancestor " Kain, your next ally is going to be found in the ruins of Kadessa" Kain nodded and then the Dragon Youth showed up. Ancestor " Although I must warn you, this spirit has a personal vendetta against the Winglys" The old dragoons knew who it was immediately and Zieg whispered " Kanzas"  
  
Damia " This won't be easy" Syuveil then answered " And considering our luck, the black dragoons will probably show up trying to kill us again" Everyone sighed but they all made their way towards the transporter. The air was tense, but they were all ready to get going.  
  
After going to through the spinning transporter, they reached the Kadessa and saw the ruins of the great city. Kain had a bad feeling and everyone else had it too. They moved on towards the city and looked around for a sign of Kanzas being in the area. Once they were past the entrance of the city, they stopped and looked at all the rubble there.  
  
Kain was about to keep going when he realized something and turned towards the Dragon Youth. He then spoke to Meridia, Cara, and Lloyd " Don't transform in to a wingly and dont say that you're a wingly either" They nodded and continued on. After an hour of searching all of them were beginning to get tired of searching.  
  
Meridia " This is taking to long, he could be anywhere and he can move to any place he wants to go to" The entire dragon Youth agreed with this. Shirley then asked " Omni, you have white eyes, and yet you can see, correct?" Omni nodded at this and was a bit perplexed as to why she asked this. Shirley " Have you any relation to the Mermaid tribe?" Omni didn't do anything for a while but then she nodded her head. (Sorry Omni but I need to spruce up the story a bit)  
  
Kain then realized what Omni said, it explained why her eyes where white. (Legend Telling time) After the Dragon Campaign, a tribe that lived by the ocean was celebrating along with the merpeople below the surface of the sea. They were all happy for the end of the injustice from Winglys. Then Winglys that had survived came down from the sky and began to attack the Merpeoples underwater village.  
  
The tribe by the ocean saw this and quickly went to help the merpeople against the foe. It was a long battle, but the Winglys that came to attack all died trying. Some of the merpeople had died but the tribe had taken most of the deaths. The Merpeople, honored that the humans would fight for them because of their friendship, gave them a gift. The people recieved the many powers of a merperson. Such as breathing underwater, seeing clearly underwater, good hearing underwater, a white shielding that protected their eyes from many things, and incredible senses over and underwater.  
  
Kain " Omni, do you think you can sense Kanzas from here?" Omni nodded and closed her eyes. She stood very still and the rest of the Dragon Youth barely breathed, then Omni opened her eyes and said " To the arena" Kain nodded and they headed there.  
  
Once they got there, they saw more rubble and they saw what they did not expect to see. There was blood on the floor of the arena. And there was a wingly body covered in it lying life-less. Meridia " I-It's Gabe" Kain could not believe what he had heard and went over to the body along with Cara and Meridia. Kain looked at the face and he did see the face of an old friend, whom he had not seen in a long time.  
  
Cara and Meridia began to shed tears, Kain then took his sword and began to revive him. Suddenly and purple light came down and crashed right into the gut of Kain. Kain had never been struck so hard before in his life and soon began to cough blood. The Dragon Youth was ready to fight the purple light, Kanzas had been found. Kanzas " Don't try to revive him if thats what you're trying, all the winglys deserve to die" Zieg then yelled out " Kanzas, what do you think your doing?" Kanzas then answered "doing what I should have done a long time ago, I love the smell of Wingly blood and I expect to kill every single Wingly on the planet" Kain then thought ' This guys insane'  
  
All of a sudden there were many explosions all around the Dragon Youth. Then from the red skies came 9 people in armor. This armor looked like the armor of the dragoons only each of them were a bit transparent. These 9 people had lights coming from their backs which was also covered in armor, it meant they were Winglies.  
  
There were 2 women and 7 men. One of the men was Rosovar, the past leader of Burgoin. Rosovar " So we meet again" the Dragon Youth drew their weapons. Rosovar " I will finish you off, like I should have a long time ago" Matt answered " This game is over, I'll kill you if its the last thing I do"  
  
Rosovar then charged towards Matt, but Matt transformed quickly and blocked the attack. He had gray armor, and 2 wings. He also had claws on his hands. Matt and Rosovar began to fight each other. The armored winglies then began to attack the Dragon Youth. The armored winlies were using the same attacks as the dragoons from the dragon campaign.  
  
Kain used this time to try and revive Gabe. But Kanzas hit him all over again. Kain couldn't take much more of this anymore so he threw the reviving light at Kanzas and then he threw it at Gabriel. Kanzas regained his body and then saw that Gabe was being revived. He then tried to kill him again, but this time Kain hit him in the gut.  
  
Zieg " Kanzas! Can't you see that there is no use in killing peaceful winglies" Then an armored wingly tried to hit Kanzas. He had the same attacks as Kanzas did in the dragon campaign. Kanzas then began to fight him. Kain went to help Matt against Rosovar. The wingly with the fire element then used an explosion against the Dragon Youth.  
  
Omni then used her dragoon spirit. She had ocean colored armor and had 4 wings that were made of water. Cara also transformed into her dragoon and used her "TSUNAMI WAVE!!!" Omni used her " OCEAN WHIRLPOOL!!!" the combined attack destroyed the explosion and killed the fire wingly. Kanzas gave a final blow to the lightning Wingly.  
  
Then the non-elemental wingly tried to attack Kanzas from behind. But then the wingly fell to the ground without a head. Beside the body stood Gabe with 2 short swords, one on each hand. He looked over at Kanzas and then moved on to the next fight without another word. Rosovar was getting weaker while Kain and Matt were still at the top of their strength.  
  
Matt and Kain then decided to end this and both attacked him at the same time each in a diagonal path.  
  
Rosovar fell to the ground, and Matt and Kain went on to the rest of the armored winglies. It did not take long for all of the winglies to die. Rosovar was just barely alive, Matt went over to him and looked at him while standing. Rosovar " You may have won now but you will die" Matt responded " Then I'll see you in hell" and with that he struck his sword through Rosovars head. All of the bodies dissapeared and the dragoon spirits laid on the ground.  
  
Then some of the dragoon spirits moved around. All of the old dragoons their got a spirit that resembled their old ones. Gabe got the spirit that Rosovar left behind, it was the dragoon spirit of destruction. Zieg " That man is finally dead, there will be no more worries from him" Syuveil then said " Yes, innocent people will not die again just for this man's thirst for power"  
  
Kain looked over to the ground and saw the last dragoon spirit on the ground. He went over and picked it up, it was the one that belonged to Rose. He also noticed something else on the ground. Inscriptions that were covered in dust, but the last battle had cleaned it. Syria " What is it Kain?" Kain answered " Wingly inscriptions" Gabe then went over to Kain and said " Well I could deciver them if we are still friends" Kain stood up and shook his old friends hand. Gabe then looked at the inscriptions and said " When the betrayers of all humanity is alive, dragon power will be needed in order to defeat it. The power of the Past, Present, and Future."  
  
Jex " Dragon Power must mean the dragoons" Michelle continued " The betrayers of humanity could be the black Dragoons" Kain then finished " Past, Present and Future mean the dragoons from the past the present and the future" Syria " Then we have dragoons of the present and most of the dragoons of the past, we are missing the future" He then looked over at Jex, Jex responded " What!?" Kain " You are the dragoon of time, you can go and get the dragoons in the future" Jex was dumbfounded, but he had to agree.  
  
Jex then transformed and got ready to jump into the future, Kain " Hey Jex, if you go now will you be back instantaneously?" Jex said " I should be, but I don't know if I am controlling my powers the right way" Kain then said " Well then get to Mayfil when you get back, thats where we will be" Jex nodded and jumped into the portal towards the future.  
  
Kain and the rest of them left and went to the Ancestor. Kain said " Ancestor, can you send us to Mayfil" the Ancestor thought about this for a while and nodded saying " Be careful, that place is one of the bases for the Black Dragoons" Kain nodded and they went to the transporter and the ancestor began to use the energy, but nothing happened. Meridia " What's wrong ancestor?" Ancestor " The power of the transporter has been destroyed"  
  
The wait wasn't too bad was it. Well maybe it was but I am doing good. Oh and incase you don't know that offer for a new dragoon, there is only one opening left so good luck. And review please 


	16. Dragon Fight and the Black Rose

Ok, I'm late in writing the next chapter. I am sorry but I have been worrying myself to death about finals and projects. But I will make it up by giving you this chapter. I don't think it will be too bad.  
  
Dragon Fight, and the Black Rose  
  
Kain was surprised to hear the ancestor say that the machine had lost its power. But it was true. There was no power inside the machine. Its magic had disappeared.  
  
Syria " Well then what do we do?" Raziel then said " We can use Nightfire to get there" Kain nodded and said " Well then get him over here so that we can go" Raziel opened a portal that let his dragon go through to the dimension of the Winglys in that location. Everyone soon got on Nightfire, Zen felt a little jealous but he went on anyways. Nightfire flew towards Mayfil as fast as his wings could take him.  
  
They reached Mayfil in a matter of minutes. The city of the dead spooked the Dragon Youth a bit, but they had no choice but to get inside if they were to find Rose. The Dragon Youth entered and Nightfire stayed outside. Kain led the group through the dark hallways of Mayfil. Aya " Where would we find Rose?" Jex then said " She is probably where all the other Black Dragoons were, how else could she know what was going on" Kain nodded and continued down the hall. But then a thought came to Kain as he said " But this place must be at the bottom and these hallways don't lead in that direction"  
  
Zen suddenly lifted his nose and began to sniff around. Kain looked at Zen curiously while the others thought of a way to continue on. Zen seemed to be on to something because he started running, Kain followed and when the Dragon Youth noticed Kain was leaving they also followed. Zen then stopped in front of a wall. Kain wondered what was wrong, Zen then started to scratch the wall, Kain then swung his sword at the wall.  
  
The wall came down to reveal a passage way to the bottom of Mayfil. Kain " Well we found our way, Zen good job" Meridia then kissed Zen's forhead and, for a moment, Zen became the red dragon. The Dragon Youth continued to walk down the steps toward the bottom. They passed many rooms but they did not pass any Black Dragoons.  
  
Although this worried Kain, he had no choice but to continue on. The group finally reached a room where there was a large beam of black energy in the center. Kain made sure no one was there and then walked towards the beam, he could see Rose's spirit in the middle of the beam. Kain " If that's you Rose, it would be nice if you could come out" The light came out and Kain revived her.  
  
Rose seemed a little glad to be happy but not many people could tell. Rose " Thanks, but we had better leave. The Black Dragoons had a meeting of sorts and they will be back soon" Kain nodded and everyone ran as fast as they could to get to Nightfire. But before they could get there, they met a group of Black Dragoons. The Dragon Youth drew their weapons and they all transformed. Kain's attention was taken by the boy Black Dragoon standing in front of the group. That boy then said " So, you are the one. Kain right? I guess it's time we finished you off" Kain instantly knew who this person was, the Black Dragoon Prince.  
  
The two groups were soon fighting, while Kain and the Prince stared at each other. Then they both struck each other, and began to fight with incredible speed and power. The Prince had never fought so hard before in his life, and he was very excited by the fact that there was someone who could fight as well as he could. Kain was also surprised by how strong the prince was.  
  
They each fought at their best, but they stopped when they heard a roar outside. The Dragon Youth soon flew away from the Black Dragoons and went towards Nightfire. There they found Nightfire and a Black Dragon fighting against each other. Raziel was with Nightfire quickly. But the Black Dragon was stronger than any other that they had met.  
  
Before the Black Dragoons could get to where they were Kain was able to block the exit but the prince was able to make it through. Kain ordered everyone to get on Nightfire and escape. Kain held the prince back for a while and soon jumped on Nightfire. Nightfire then flew away from them, but the prince jumped onto the Black Dragon and they flew after them. The Black Dragon was able to catch up.  
  
The Prince was soon fighting all of the Dragon Youth, but this time the Black Dragon was helping the prince and the Dragon Youth could not do any damage to the prince. Kain did not give up and neither did the others. Syria, Cara, Zieg, and Syuveil all decided to attack at the same time. Zieg and Syuveil with their dragons, Syria and Cara with their weapons.  
  
The Black Dragon blocked the Dragon attacks and the prince simply blocked Jex and Syria's attacks. The Prince knocked Cara out and then continued to fight Syria. The Prince saw a fire in Syria, but he was in the mood to finish something. The prince then stabbed Syria through her heart.  
  
Time stopped for Kain, he saw a sword through his girlfriend and at that moment realized that he loved her. Although Kain knew that she could be brought back to life, just to see her dying was a horrible sight. Syria was barely breathing and blood was coming through her mouth, and then she did not move anymore. The Prince then tossed her body off of Nightfire, who was now hovering, and smirked as Syria's body grew smaller and smaller.  
  
Then, everything in Kain's mind broke down and all rational thinking was replaced by rage and vengeance. Kain yelled and then attacked the Prince, he was only interested in killing him. Kain then felt a power surge through him, like when Jex died. Only, this was a darker power. Kain's armor grew black and his wings grew as well. He had spikes made of bone sticking out of his shoulder pads and his sword had changed as well. To a black sword of black energy.  
  
Kain was more powerful, but also he lost his train of thought. He only thought of destruction. He began to attack the Prince, but this time, the prince was not able to block all of the attacks. The prince recieved numerous blows from Kain. Zen was eager to help his master, he felt a power coming through him as well. Zen then jumped off of Nightsen before anyone could do anything. There was a bright light and up came Zen, bigger than any normal dragon and more majestic. He then attacked the Black Dragon. The Black Dragon was no match for the new Zen.  
  
The Prince knew he was losing, and badly. The Prince then flew away and so did the Black Dragon. Kain did not fly after them but then he looked at the Dragon Youth. He only saw more things to destroy. He then charged after them, the Dragon Youth were worried about what had happened to their leader. Zen then hit his head. Kain then fell out of his transformation and began to fall towards the ground.  
  
Zen then picked Kain up. Kain was surprised to see Zen so big but he was happy too. Zen then turned small when they reached Nightfire. Kain was not happy for long though, he then ordered " Nightfire take us down now!" Nightfire seemed to think about it but began to descend, when they reached the ground, Kain jumped off and then began to search around for Syria.  
  
He found her body near where they landed and he went over to her. There was blood all over her body and the ground. She was dead. But Kain knew he could bring her to life, until he realized his sword was gone. Kain searched for his sword or his dragoons spirit but he could not find them. Cara " Kain" Kain listened " When you de-transformed from that monster you were, the sword disappeared, it vanished you did not drop it"  
  
Kain's eyes were filled with extreme grief. He looked down at Syria, her eyes were open. Kain closed them and kissed her forhead. Kain then began to cry, not only was Syria dead, but he had failed in his mission. He was unworthy to be a dragoon, because he had become evil and that was too dangerous for anyone to risk with.  
  
The entire Dragon Youth felt the sadness that had befallen Kain. Zen went to Kain's side and also cried. But this peace would not last forever. Black Dragoons soon showed up again, but the Prince and the Black Dragon was not with them. The rest of the Dragon Youth went up to fight the Black Dragoons, but Kain had no weapon and no dragoon spirit. He stayed with Syria's corpse and held her.  
  
Kain " I am sorry that I could not have helped you, and I want you to know that I love you and I always will. And I ask that you forgive me for my mistake of not helping you. If I had the chance I would do anything for you to be alive once again with me" A light then began to shine in his hand. He looked at it and then put it at Syria's heart. After her body shined for a while, she woke up taking deep breaths. Kain was happy when he saw his girlfriend awake.  
  
Syria took more deep breaths and then said to Kain " I heard everything you said, and I lover you too" Kain and Syria shared a kiss. Then Kain received his sword again, Kain was also glad for this and swore that he would never fight as an evil person again. Syria was battle ready and she flew off to help the others. Kain now knew what he had to fight for in order to become more powerful for the sake of good. He fought for his friends and the world. He then transformed once again, but this time, his armor became even whiter and it seemed to shine. The crown around his head grew spikes in the front, making him look like royalty. And his wings became longer in size, and his sword shined more with his power.  
  
When Kain began to fight, none of the Black Dragoons were a match for him. He would come out the victor but it would take a long time. Then, many elements fell from the sky towards the Black Dragoons. Kain looked up to see Jex and 8 other dragoons flying above them. Those dragoons then came down to fight against the Black Dragoons.  
  
It was not long before the Black Dragoons began to run away. Kain decided not to go after them because he was just happy that they were ready to fight later. Kain then landed besides Jex so that he could introduce the new dragoons to the Dragon Youth. Jex " Ok, these guys are the present dragoons from the future, they are pretty strong since they defeated Melbu Frahma again" Kain nodded.  
  
Jex then introduced all of them by dragoon spirit: Red, White, Purple, Blue, Black, Grey, Yellow and Green: Ben, Christie, Brad, Brittany, Melissa, Sean, Mike, and Robert. Ben had black hair and was carrying an old sword, but it seemed to be in good shape. Christie had brown hair that grew longer from the front of her face to her back, she carried her bow and arrow very carefully and Kain could tell she wasn't as weak as she looked. Brad was the hand-to-hand combatant of the group, he had dirty blonde hair and was more or less muscular. Brittany had brown hair that was in a ponytail and she had the same build as Christie. Kain could tell that Melissa was the toughest girl there, she had long black hair and Kain would probably see a resemblance in her and Rose's personality. Sean seemed to be the leader of this group since he had the King of Dragons spirit, he had dirty blonde hair too and his sword seemed to be in the best shape. Mike was a bit chubby, but he was still strong, he carried his axe on his shoulder but it seemed to put a little strain on his face and that messed up his dirty blonde hair. ( There are a lot of dirty blonde hairs here because these guys are from another story, and I am allowed to put them here, I already asked) Robert had dark brown hair that hung all around his head = a fishbowl was probably placed around his head and that is how he got his hair cut.  
  
Kain introduced his part of the team and then Sean said " We know what we'er here to do, but when do we have to do this" Kain responded " Soon, we have all of the dragoons, except for the present Dark Dragoon spirit, but we can't do anything about that" Sean nodded. Kain then called down Nightfire and half of them went on, while Zen transformed bigger for them and the rest went on Zen. The 2 dragons flew up from the ground and headed towards the castle where the rest of the dragoons were. There they were going to find out what they were going to do.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------__ This is a master piece * Italian Accent* Muaah! Is a good story, no? Well you already know the drill. Review and Review again and then tell me how good the story was again. Ok, sorry I am finishing this in the morning. 


	17. Preperation

No Finals now. So I am going to work even harder on my Fanfics. Although it won't be too fast. Well thank you for being patient and I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Preperation  
  
After escaping from the City of Death, the Dragon Youth headed towards Albert's castle so that they could plan the next move. They had all the dragoons except for the present Dark Dragoon, but they could not do anything about that. Once they reached the castle, Dracoil went off and was followed by Meridia, Cara went with Gabe to talk about what they had done in the past so far. The old dragoons went with Dart and Albert so that they could plan a strategy. The Future dragoons stayed together, Jex and Michelle went with each other somewhere, Blain and Sharen went together to train a bit, and Kain and Syria went to the bridge just to be in each others company.  
  
Syria " Kain, I'm a little worried about this battle" Kain looked at her and said " You are really strong, you shouldn't worry" Syria smiled a bit and then said " At least we already admitted our love for each other" Kain then hugged Syria from behind and answered " Yes we have" Then Meru came along and so did the other Present dragoons minus Dart and Albert. Meru " Well, aren't you 2 the happy couple, you were from the party right?" Syria nodded and Haschel then gave a bag of money to Syria, Haschel then said " Good luck, but try not to get her pregnant will ya" Kain blushed at this but nodded, Shana gave her blessings, in a way (She was forcing a smile) and so did Kongol.  
  
They left the 2 alone to watch the sunset. Kain then took Syria to her bedroom after the sun went, Kain was about to leave her after they arrived to her room. But Syria held his hands and soon brought him into the room. Kain then shut the door. (..~_^, if you don't get what that means, you really shouldn't be reading this fic)  
  
*Next Morning* Kain woke up holding Syria from behind. He was exhausted for obvious reasons. And Syria was a strong and hard to please-woman. (Better not say anymore or else people will start to see this fic differently) Kain looked down at Syria and started to kiss her neck and shoulder, to see if she would wake up. She did, and Syria looked up at Kain and made him hug her so that she could hug back and kiss him.  
  
Syria " Good Morning" Kain " Good Morning" Fearsome Shana "GOOD MORNING!!!!!!!!!" . . . The room was soon filled with shouts for help and crashes, along with a few windows breaking. Then a fully clothed Kain, and Syria ran out of the room and away from the danger. Shana was right behind them, she then grabbed an axe from the guard and kept chasing the 2 kids. Kain and Syria passed the food court where everybody was at the moment, all the dragoons saw them run past the doorway and then they saw Shana with an axe. All the dragoons soon ran out of the room in a flurry of panic and chased after Shana. Kain and Syria decided to hide under the bridge, fortunately, Shana did not see them.  
  
Shana stopped on the bridge and looked around, she was about to look under the bridge when all the dragoons grabbed her and the axe and tried to bring them down. Kain and Syria could not do anything but listen. They then heard the sound of severe beatings and several bunches. Also some yells and cries for help. Then several bodies splashed into the water, none of them were Shana. (Never underestimate an angry mother)  
  
Syria and Kain were freaking out now, they were afraid of what was going to happen to them, they were going to die by the hands of a mother. Shana then decided to leave the bridge, and went on to either look for Kain in the town, or vent her frustration on people that looked like them.  
  
When Shana was gone, Kain and Syria went out from under the bridge, they then ran back to the castle. Now normally a person would try not to piss off a person like Shana like that again, but of course Kain and Syria loved each other too much. Once outside Syria's room, Kain pushed her in lightly while kissing her. Shuts the door again.  
  
An hour later Shana decided to return to the scene, she crashed open the door and was angry once more. But this time Dart and Albert showed up. Dart was able to calm Shana down somewhat, then the other dragoons tied Shana up. Kain and Syria were already dressed and were preparing to leave, but they were both very tired. Kain then said to Dart " If you even think about telling me that I should not be doing this so young, I will beat the Sh-" Syria shut Kain up with a hand over his mouth.  
  
Dart just grinned and gave Kain a pat on the back saying " Good job son" Kain couldn't believe what he heard, and neither could Shana as the rope began to snap loudly. After that encounter, ALL the Dragoons got together for a meeting on the situation.  
  
Dart " As you all know, we all need to fight against the Black Dragoon army, and they are a large force" Everyone nodded and Albert then continued " My scouts have told me that the Black Dragoon army is coming in groups, and the prince is not in any of them" Dart then continued " We need to split the team into small groups so that we can fight them back"  
  
Kain then mentally thought "Dad, Albert, Haschel, Kongol, Mom, Meru, Zieg, Rose, Syuveil, Shirley, Belzac, Kanzas, Damia, Ben, Sean, Christie, Melissa, Brad, Brittany, Robert, Mike, Him, Syria, Jex, Michelle, Blain, Sharen, Dracoil, Meridia, Cara, Aya, Omni, Raziel, Gabe, Matt" ( HOLY SHIT!!!!!! I never realized how many people were part of this fanfic) Kain counted and found that they were a group of 35. (I HOPE YOU REALIZE HOW HARD IT WAS TO COUNT ALL OF THESE PEOPLE, AND THEN SEARCH FOR THE ONES I FORGOT!!!)  
  
Kain then asked " How many groups are there?" Albert then said " There are 9 groups of Black Dragoons, each group has a large number of Black Dragoons, 2 have an extra amount, those are the first and second armies" Dart then said " We will split the group up like this-  
  
1- Kain, Syria, Miranda (ZEN)  
  
2- Raziel, Aya, Zieg, Rose (NIGHTFIRE)  
  
3- Blain, Sharen, Kongol, Cara  
  
4- Sean, Melissa, Jex, Michelle  
  
5- Albert, Robert, Dracoil, Meridia  
  
6- Dart, Shana, Ben, Christie  
  
7- Gabe, Matt, Kanzas, Damia  
  
8- Brad, Brittany, Haschel, Meru  
  
9- Mike, Omni, Shirley, Belzac  
  
After that the group went their separate ways and began to contemplate on the battle ahead. The next day, they all went to their stations and began the wait for the army of Black Dragoons to arrive.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- OK there you go. The next one will be up, but it won't be as interesting, just some talk of past, and some people accepting their feelings for others. 


	18. The Night Before

Ok, look. To the kid that asked if I had even played the game, I have played and beaten the game more than you could know, but I am not obsessed with knowing the name's of the characters you don't even use. So go to hell. And I know that I need to work more on the details for the battle, so I will work on them, thank you for brining that up, the chapter with the war against Black Dragoons should have some more detail to it.  
  
The Night Before  
  
Shirley and Belzac were standing by each other in each others arms, the moon was the only thing in the sky, but dawn would show in an hour or two. Belzac and Shirley were doing their best to keep calm, as they stayed in each others arms. Omni and Mike were just staring into the fire, waiting for something to happen. Mike " I sure hope we survive this" Omni responded " We will survive, we have too, or else the world will be destroyed" Mike nodded at this, but still seemed unsure. Omni " I believe that we can work together, since you use an axe and I use a rapier, I think we can create a strategy" Mike nodded and they huddled to find a plan.  
  
Brad and Brittany were looking at each other once in a while, and smiled nervously when they saw each other, they kept holding hands and then looking at the fire. Meru had just about had enough of the nervous couple, and soon stood up, surprising the three other dragoons. She then walked to the couple and said in an agitated voice " You will not die in this battle, as long as you work together, and try to look at the good side, you won't die or lose" Brad and Brittany seemed a little surprised by the outburst but nodded. Haschel then said " You need to come up with a strategy to using you magic, Thunder, and water" The two nodded and then began to think of a plan.  
  
Kanzas was fidgeting by the camp fire, Damia knew what was bothering Kanzas and so did the rest of them. Matt was put there so that he could keep the peace between Gabe and Kanzas. Damia had just about had enough of Kanzas and said " Look if we can't calm down, and learn to work together, there are going to be a lot of problems later on" She then turned to Kansas " I know you have a lot of problems with winglies, but you will just have to let it go, this is a new world, there is peace" Gabe then stood up and said " Can't we just work together it shouldn't be too hard, we will be fighting for the same cause" Kanzas gritted his teeth, he then nodded. There were no more words exchanged between them all.  
  
Dart and Shana were discussing the.erm events that happened between Kain and Syria. Shana " Why did you not get mad at Kain?" Dart then said " Because I knew something like this would happen, and that since it was already done, what good is it going to do if they already did it, and Kain already knew the risks" Shana was still angry and continued " But what if he made Syria get pregnant!?" Dart gave her a knowing look and said " Then it will be no different than you and me" Shana blushed and did not say anything else. Ben and Christie just stared wide-eyed and tried to make themselves invisible by not making a single move.  
  
Albert and Robert were doing a bit of training, while Dracoil and Meridia sat talking to each other. There was complete silence except for the faint sound of metal clashing. Meridia " Boy, mom was sure mad at us, wasn't she" Dracoil then said " Yeah I guess she was" Dracoil then began to think about it. Meridia and Dracoil were watching the sunset from one of the towers in the castle. They stayed there, talking about random thoughts. Then Meridia asked " Hey Dracoil, how is your love life?" the question surprised Dracoil a bit but he then answered " I train a lot and I never seem to have time to look for a girl" Meridia then responded " Well, you'll probably have good luck in getting someone and keeping them, I can never keep a boyfriend" Meridia giggled and Dracoil smiled a bit. Then they looked at each other, and just felt something, they then neared each other, they were only 2 cm apart from each other.until Meru burst through the door. She had been searching all over for them when she heard that Meridia was with Dracoil. Dracoil and Meridia looked at Meru, and then each other, they made a run for it and did their best to keep away from Meru, but Meru caught Dracoil anyways. Meru and Dracoil had a talk, and then Meru let him go on with his life. Meridia " What did mom tell you?" Dracoil reluctantly told her " She told me that I can only be with you, if you like me as well, so that I won't hurt you" Meridia didn't answer but then she tilted Dracoil's head towards her and then kissed him. Dracoil kissed her back after the shock was gone, after Meridia finished the kiss, she said " I like you too" Dracoil smiled and then initiated the second kiss. They didn't notice that there were no more metal clashes, Albert and Robert were staring wide-eyed at the new couple. They then went back to train a little more.  
  
Melissa and Michelle were chatting with each other, you know girl talk. Jex and Sean were standing a couple of feet away from the fire. Sean " Think this will be the only battle we need to fight?" Jex looked at Sean and said " Doubt it" Sean nodded and then said " Well, we should stay for the rest of the war, we need to defeat the Black Dragoons" Jex nodded and looked towards Michelle, " We are all grateful for your help, we each are fighting for something, and we all want to keep what were fighting for" Sean nodded and said " I know what you mean" he then looked towards Melissa " Big time".  
  
Blain and Sharen were meditating in a way. They were staring into each others eyes and holding each others hands. They weren't moving at all. Cara was disgusted by this sight. Kongol felt a lot of anger coming from Cara and asked " Cara, What do you fight for?" Cara then said " I fight to do something, what else is there to fight for?" Kongol shook his head and said " You have been alone for long time to have much desire to fight" Cara nodded a little, Kongol then continued " You will never survive very long if you continue to fight for things such as that" Cara didn't seem to care at all. Cara " What do you fight for?" Kongol answered " I fight for better future, and friends" Cara nodded a bit and asked " What would happen if I would fight for something like that?" Kongol then said " Then you shall not be lost cause, and will have better chance to live"  
  
Zieg and Rose were staring at the fire, enjoying each others company. Aya was sitting near Raziel, she was sharpening her spear. Raziel was standing besides Nightfire who was sleeping. Aya " I sure didn't know it would come to this when I left home" Raziel smiled a bit and then said " No one did, we all thought it would be small thing" Aya nodded and said " Yeah, we thought it would have been simple" Raziel then said " Well, it doesn't matter now, we have a job to do and we can't fail"  
  
Miranda was keeping watch on Kain and Syria. She had to make sure that they didn't do anything like they did before in the castle. Syria was sitting near the fire, while Kain was looking towards the sunrise. Zen was sleeping on Miranda's lap. Syria then stood up and walked towards Kain. Kain " It's good to relax like this" Syria then said " Yeah, too bad its just before a battle" Kain nodded and smiled. Kain " I know we'll win this battle at least, and then there will be more peaceful nights like this" Syria nodded a bit and then said " I love you, and I always will" Kain smiled and said " I do and will too, and I will make sure that we make this WIN count" Syria smiled and bit and gave Kain a soft kiss.  
  
Zen suddenly perked up and seemed to listen and sniff around. Kain noticed this and then looked towards the sunrise, half of the sun was above the ground. Then the sound of a faint roar filled the air, and there was also the faint sound of steps marching together. Kain looked harder and then saw an army of Black Dragoons coming in, followed by a large black object, the Black Dragon. All around, the Dragoons saw their enemy from their positions. Albert's armies prepared for battle, as the Dragoons looked on and transformed. After a few minutes the Black Dragoon army stopped. Albert's armies stood together organized, then they all charged towards each other. Dragoons, Dragons, Humans; the war that would never be forgotten, the war against the Black Dragoons, had begun.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ This ones pretty good right, I think I'll make one or two of the battles, so that you can read them. After that I go to summer vacation and probably won't update for a while. Well thank you for reading and review. 


	19. The War has Begun

Ok so I was wrong about making the war story before summer, so sue me. You wont die from that, but I am ready now, sort of. Lets just see if this does any good. OK? OK!! I will be naming each position as a team, such as team 1 which is Mike, Omni and so on, and it will be the same with the other teams, so I advise you to have some kind of guideline so that you know who is in trouble and what not without being confused.  
  
The War has begun  
  
The 2 armies began their great battle, and the dragoons did what they could to heal the soldiers and fight beside them. The soldiers were up against wingless black dragoons and the occasional flying dragoon. The battles were going nowhere in every part, all the dragoons and soldiers were fighting as hard as they could, but the end of the battle did not seem very near, yet the battle continued on, with a not too near end.  
  
Team 1 was going nowhere fast. Shirley was flying around doing mostly healing for the soldiers and the dragoons, she only used her bow when a couple of Black Dragoons got too close. Fortunately her bow and arrow were very strong against the Black Dragoons as long as it hit their skin and not their armor, so most of them died with a light arrow going through their head. Shirley stationed herself around the middle of the battle in the air, making sure that she was safe before healing. Belzac was near Shirley and covered her by slashing at the Black Dragoons when they were aiming to kill Shirley, Belzac's axe was strong enough to kill the Black Dragoons in one hit.  
  
Omni and Mike were backing each other up, they flied around looking for places were the army was beginning to get weak, there they began to fight with the army. Omni was able to distract the Black Dragoons with her swordplay, while Mike snuck up behind the Black Dragoons and took a couple of swings at them. A couple of Black Dragoons had flown up above the army, Mike and Omni chased after them. The Black Dragoons suddenly stopped and began to fire dark magic at them. Mike was able to get behind them, but Omni got hit by some of the attack, she was a bit weak but stayed up in the air and yelled " NOW!!" Mike then charged his axe up and gave a tremendous swing, the Black Dragoons then began to fall straight down, Omni waited for them at the bottom. She then flew up and cut through all of the disoriented Black Dragoons. The Black Dragoons turned to smoke before they ever hit the ground, Omni reached the height where Mike was and was about to celebrate when another group of Black Dragoons reached them and sent them to the ground, they were covered in blood after the landing and Omni was unconscious, this battle would not be easy not by a long shot.  
  
Team 2 was not doing well. Brittany had taken a blow through the stomach and was losing blood fast, she lay on a hospital bed near the battle. Brad had to take care of her position and his, and he feared that he would be hit too. Brad punched whatever Black Dragoons came to the ground, where the soldiers would finish them off. Brad also used his magic in specific spots where Black Dragoons were coming together. Meru flew around and used some healing magic on Haschel and Brad when they needed it. Meru also hammered some of the Black Dragoons back. But many of the soldiers were dead already, and they were losing ground fast. The Black Dragoons were at full power and the soldiers were losing their strength and their lives. Meru then came up to Brad and said " What kind of strategy did you agree on with Brittany?" Brad looked at her and said " If the Black soldiers were surrounded by bars of ice and if they were on top of a floor of ice, I could use my electricity to shock all of them, the current would flow all through the ice, killing all of the Black Dragoons" Meru smirked, and flew down. She found a couple of Black dragoons ganging up on some of the soldiers and flew down on them, she then used her magic to put bars around them and ice beneath them, they slipped and fell. Then a fast strike of lighting hit the ice cage, and all of the Black soldiers fell dead, while the ice melted, it was a strong way to kill the Black Dragoons, and if it continued to work, it would help them change the tied to that battle.  
  
Team 3 was not doing as well as it could have. Kanzas was still not working with Gabe and it was hurting the battle. Matt couldn't do anything as he was fighting with the soldiers on the ground, Damia was fighting right beside Matt, using her ice magic to freeze some Black Soldiers. Kanzas and Gabe were also fighting together but they were trying to get away from each other, they were taking a lot of hits and they were almost completely surrounded. To make matters worse, some of the Black Dragoons had a high beam cannon for a left arm, that they used to fire on the Dragoons. One of the Black Dragoons with cannons aimed at Kanzas, Gabe saw and got in front of Kanzas taking the blast that the Black Dragoon shot. The force of the attack pushed Gabe onto Kanzas. The Black Dragoon army began to close in, Kanzas jumped up and began to charge up with his electric magic, then he used it to stimulate his muscles. He then attacked all of the Black Dragoons, he was moving at a rapid speed and his punches were extremely powerful now with electric shocks after every punch. Gabe was unconscious the Kanzas was beginning to take more damage, who knew what would happen.  
  
Team 6 was doing quite well. Dart was flying around shooting his big gun and making Black dragoons burn. While Shana was using her fire arrows to burn some others, and used her bow to decapitate a couple of cocky Black Dragoons. Ben flew besides Shana and tried to keep the attacks with magic since it seemed to be stronger. Christie was flying around healing soldiers and dragoons as much as possible and tried to stay away from the serious fighting. Dart then flew down and skimmed the landscape, slashing through any Black Dragoons he encountered. Many of the Black Dragoons were dead already and the soldiers were not giving in one bit. They began to retreat but they soon realized that they had no chance of escape.  
  
Team 5 was at a standstill. Both armies were evenly matched and there was no sign of giving up on either side. Albert and Robert were fighting with the soldiers on the ground. They used their protection magic for the soldiers and kept fighting physically. Meridia was flying low and going past black dragoons, only she was really attacking the Black Dragoons so fast that they did not know what hit them until Meridia had flown up again, all that was left was some smoke from the black flames. Dracoil was setting up his storm and using it to attack large groups of the enemy. Meridia then flew up to Dracoil and nodded to him. She created a large amount of ice from her Ice Star attack, while Dracoil created a large gust of wind. The ice shards flew towards the enemy at very fast speeds, and went through them. All the Black Dragoons in the way of the blast fell, the name of this attack was simple. Blizzard.  
  
Team 4 was winning without any sign of weakness. Michelle continuously flew around and used her blinding magic to.well blind the Black Dragoons. Many of them died later. Jex used his time magic to stop the movement of some black dragoons and then kill them. Sean was also using his cannon and burned all of the Black Dragoons in the way, while Melissa used her demons gate to suck any survivors in. The battle was being one, and the black dragoons were retreating. Then it all went to hell. A dragon suddenly appeared and attacked Albert's soldiers. The soldiers were no match for the dragon, and they were forced to retreat. The dragoons stayed and fought the dragon, but the dragon was very powerful. All they could do was stall for some time.  
  
Team 3 had a big problem on their hands. Blain had gone berserk during the battle and the other dragoons couldn't do anything about it. The reason that Blain was berserk was because of the fact that a Black Dragoon had attacked Sharen from behind. There was no healer so she lay on her bed and tried to heal herself. Blain was not letting any Black Dragoon survive, but some of the very good fighters were getting a little too close to killing him. Kongol was doing his best to block off the expert black dragoons, while Cara killed any heading for Blain. She then had enough and flew down to Blain. Now usually a girl would slap a guy, and I don't mean any disrespect, but Cara decided to use the bottom end of her sword. Blain was nearly knocked out from the blow but he stood strong, Cara "Listen we've got a lot riding on this war, and I am not going to let a punk like you screw it up just because his girlfriend is hurt. You have to fight, continue fighting like this and you will die!!!" Cara then flew away to go and help Kongol. Blain stood there for a little while but then used his magic to summon the biggest piece of stone imaginable. The battle was halfway through, but it finally began for Blain.  
  
Team 2 was doing fine. Zieg was shooting a large number of fireballs towards the enemy. While Rose used her demons gate. Whatever reinforcements existed, were now dead thanks to Nightfire. Raziel and Aya stood next to each other on the battlefield, the enemy was no match for them, but there was a dragon and Nightfire was doing his best to kill it. The Black Dragoons were still losing though and it wouldn't be long for the whole thing to end.  
  
Team 1 was in complete disaster. Not only were they short one person, but they had 2 dragons that Zen had to take care of. Kain was a good fighter but the army of Black Dragoons were enormous. And Miranda could not heal all of the fighters quickly enough. Syria was using her strongest magic attacks just to keep the enemy from crossing the lines. Kain had not given up and kept charging at the enemy, he kept trying to kill as many Black Dragoons in one strong hit, but many just showed up in its place.  
  
Then the catastrophe came, a dark ball of magic in humongous size was being seen, and it was heading towards all of the armies. Everyone saw it and for a moment the fighting seized. Then the Black Dragoons had a sinister smile on their faces and started to fly away from the battles. Meanwhile the Black ball just came closer and closer. Kain had never seen anything so big. Then something else happened. A black portal appeared and out of it came 2 figures. One was Lloyd (I forgot about him but he's back) and the other was someone new that was in completely black armor. The armor covered his body completely and he had a helmet of a knight on. Things had just gotten interesting.  
  
I truly beg for forgiveness. ANYONE who takes this long to write these kinds of chapters don't deserve much mercy but PLEASE forgive me and give my fic a chance. I have no excuse but I am happy that I am not dead yet (uh- oh.Sniper) Oh well! Gotta go *Runs away faster than Speedy Gonzalez* 


	20. Space Dragoons and Marriage?

Please be aware that I am doing this chapter at school. And it is not easy to just dodge the eyes of a librarian. Oh well. As for that guy that just showed up, Leon Highwind is the last person I am putting into this fanfic. No one else, ok no that that's out of the way, please feel free to read.  
  
Space Dragoons and Marriage?  
  
After the 2 figures suddenly appeared in midair, there was a tense silence. The Dark magic ball was still heading towards them, and no one did anything. Then Lloyd flew down from his position and landed on the ground near Kain's location. The boy that stayed up there lifted his hand. He then concentrated on something, and then yelled out "BLACK HOLE!!" then a small red dot appeared in front of the dark magical, then it made a small explosion. But the explosion created a large hole and started too suck in a lot of things. The black Dragoons were sucked in, and soon the dark magical ball was too. And then the hole disappeared. Kain was a little dumbstruck, but just a little.  
  
The boy then flew down and landed in front of Kain. He then de-transformed, and knelt on his right knee. He was about sixteen, with a black leather jacket, black pants, short silver hair, and black fingerless gloves, along with a katana hanging on his belt. Kain also de-transformed but now was confused because this boy was now kneeling before him. Boy "Your majesty, I am happy to have found you safe and sound" Kain sweatdropped and asked "What's your name and what do you mean your majesty?" the boy then responded "I am Leon de Bisen, a knight in your service my lord, you are the ruler of all dragoons"  
  
Kain stood still for a little while, and then started to chuckle. Kain "How can I be a ruler, I'm not even of royal blood" Leon stood up and nodded saying "True, but you must be chosen by the white dragon in order to become ruler, the white dragon chose you" Kain's memory went back to the white dragon that died in front of him, he didn't remember this being part of the deal.  
  
Kain shook his head and said " Well it doesn't matter now, we have to go to the castle, we will talk later" Leon nodded and followed Kain towards the castle. They all met up there and Kain explained who Leon was and what he said. Syria was completely dumbstruck, while the rest gave thought to the new information. Kain "Why are you here Leon?" Leon answered "I am here to get you and bring you back to the castle that you must rule, you are the prince, and you must rule your country against the Black Dragoon. They have come and taken control of this kingdom and have been harassing your people, you must do something to eradicate this enemy"  
  
Kain "I am just a kid, I'm no politician, I can't rule over people, I might mess up" Blain then said "What's this? The leader of the Dragon Youth is afraid to rule a kingdom, after fighting the Black Dragoons for such a long time!" Syria stood up "This is different, the lives of thousands of people that need a ruler would be under his responsibility, one mistake could make him responsible for all of their deaths" Blain shut up.  
  
Jex "Nonetheless, they need Kain and we have to back him up" Leon then stood up and asked "Um, my lord, do you happen to be betrothed to someone?" Kain looked over at Leon with a strange look on his face "Why are you asking?" Leon then answered "Because in order for you to become the ruler you must be married" Syria gasped and took a deep blush. Kain couldn't help but blush a bit as well, and Shana was starting to get hysterical.  
  
Kain "I'm not betrothed.I just have a girlfriend" Leon smiled and said "Ask her to marry you then you can be the ruler" Kain backed up "Whoa there I think.well.I can't just." Kain couldn't find the right thing to say without hurting Syria's feelings, at least he thought they would. Syria however was not paying attention, she was thinking about what it would be like. She seemed to smile for a little while.  
  
Meridia then noticed that Syria was smiling, and said "I don't think Syria would mind" That got Kain's attention, and Syria's too, she heard what Meridia had said and nodded slightly. Kain blushed and Shana started to bite the ropes that were wrapped around her. But Leon just said "Great! Then lets go to Bisen and get you two married!" Kain couldn't take it anymore and yelled "Wait!" everyone stopped "There is nothing in the world that would make me happier than to marry Syria, but I need to think about this, I need to think long and hard" Kain then turned and walked out of the castle heading for the bridge.  
  
Syria followed Kain and stood beside him. Syria "I'm not mad you know, I understand that you want to give it thought" Kain looked over at Syria, "No that was just an excuse" Syria looked over at Kain strangely, then Kain kneeled and held her hand, Syria then turned beet red, knowing what Kain was doing (I'm sure you know too) Kain " Syria, will you marry me?" Syria just smiled and giggled a little bit and said "Stand up and let me think about it" Kain stood up, but as soon as he Syria jumped on him and kissed him.  
  
Syria "Yeah sure why not, I don't have anything better to do" Kain laughed and said "I guess not, my queen" Syria then came to realize that she would be queen of a country when she got married. She then smiled and placed her head on Kain's chest saying "Then to Bisen, my King" Kain nodded and headed over to the castle.  
  
The Dragon Youth took this news rather well. The entire Dragon Youth congratulated them, while the Past Dragoons and the Future Dragoons congratulated them as well. The Present Dragoons had some skepticism. Miranda was one of them, and so was Shana (obviously) but they were outvoted in what was more important.  
  
Leon was just happy that Bisen could be saved. He then made preparations with his magic. The whole group then went to bed except for Kain. Shana then showed up and walked over to Kain, "I hope you know what your doing" Kain nodded and said "Don't worry mom, we'll be the happiest couple on the planet, along with the few kids will have" Shana then tried to strangle Kain saying "I don't want to feel old just yet!" Kain nodded and tried to breath.  
  
Shana "I'm worried about you Kain, I don't want you to do anything foolish" Kain nodded " I know that, but I can also tell you that this is the right decision for me" Shana nodded and walked away with tears in her eyes, Kain had grown up and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Next day  
  
The Dragon Youth woke up to a bright and beautiful day. Leon was ready with the portal and all the dragoons were ready to go, ALL the dragoons. Lloyd had already explained how he knew about Leon and how he knew what he searched for. Lloyd then took Leon over to Kain in order to help out with the war.  
  
Leon was transformed when they got to him, and he then opened the portal. Kain took a deep breath and then jumped in. He showed up instantly in another place, there were clouds all over the place, and he was standing at the edge of a cliff. This place was a big chunk of land that was floating, and in the center was a vast city, with dragoons flying around happily, and some Black Dragoons standing guard at the gate. Kain was ready for one of the most meaningful fights of his life.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ -------------  
  
Ok, kinda mushy I know. But I had to connect Syria to this somehow. Well that'll do for today. After School is a major bummer, but at least I finished this all in ONE day. Cool huh? Review please, cause I'm signing off, Hawk Strife. 


	21. Overturning the Black Dragoons

Ok this chapter should be a little cool. So lets see just how many reviews this can get me. More I hope. Well lets start anyways.  
  
Overturn the Black Dragoons  
  
The entire group of many dragoons was now standing a few miles from a large group of buildings at the center of a large chunk of land that was floating in the air. Now that they could see the city of Bisen, they needed to come up with a strategy that would defeat the Black Dragoons that now controlled the city. Fortunately, Leon had a plan.  
  
Leon "We can get in to the city the same way I got out, we need to go through a large pipe that's underwater in the lake that's right besides the city" Kain nodded and looked over to the lake. Leon "We need to be quiet while we're passing through it, and when we reach the end, we should be meeting a couple of friends of the resistance" The plan was simple and understandable, they all moved out towards the lake.  
  
There weren't any guards about when they were near the pipe, and the pipe seemed to be guard-free too, save for some wild monsters. They reached the end of the pipe and came out, inside of a small abandoned building. It seemed to be a private cottage. Kain "Ok, we need to get a map of the city above and below" Leon was going to say something, but he changed it and said "But, I didn't say that this city had a lower level" Kain shook his head "This place has to have some kind of lower city that was abandoned a while ago, otherwise where would the resistance hide? The Black Dragoons must have searched all over the upper levels for the resistance" Leon grinned and said "I guess the dragon was right in choosing you"  
  
Leon then left the small cottage and went about his ways. While Kain and the rest of the team waited patiently for him to come back. Syria "So what do we do when he comes back?" Jex answered "Once we get the map, we can find a safe route that can take us over to where the resistance is, without getting into a fight" Meridia nodded saying "I'm sure that, with the resistances help, we can overturn the control that the Black Dragoons have over this city"  
  
Blain "And then what? The marriage right?" Sharen nodded and so did Syria who said "But then what? We still need to defeat the Black Dragoon Prince" Rose then continued "The Black Dragoon that's in charge here probably won't be too easy to take down either" Kain finally spoke up "We'll find out what we need to do after we free this city" Albert then said "We need to hope that a battle similar to the one that happened between the armies don't happen again, my soldiers are not ready for such a task"   
  
Kain answered "If I were to become prince…" he then stopped reluctant to go on, but Syria understood "We might be able to use a dragoon army to fight back" Jex scoffed "I hear that one fourth of this population are children under 15, another fourth is old people, the rest are only about 1,000 people, its not enough"   
  
Meridia "How can that be little, it's 3,500 people" Rose answered this "The Prince has many Black Dragoons in his army, most of them in reserve but still, it's a total of 7,000 soldiers in total, not to mention the dragons they have" Kain nodded and quickly answered "We'll need help from the Winglies" Meru's eyes widened at this, but nodded as it did make sense. Cara "I'm sure we could try to do that but we have to make sure that there are no fights between them, if they join up" Kain nodded saying "I'll take care of that"  
  
Leon finally came through the door slowly, and 3 more people dressed in armor similar to Leon's walked in as well. The first was a young man with black hair and dull gray armor, the second was a woman in her 30's with blonde hair, and Ruby armor, and the last was an old man with gray hair and a moustache, he had Blue armor.  
  
Leon was carrying a rolled up piece of paper that he unrolled and placed on a table. Kain went over to where Leon was but was stopped by the three people that came with Leon. Jex nodded towards Kain and stood besides Leon as he tried to find a safe way in the map. Kain "And you are?" the young man answered "I am Captain Sid of the resistance, this is Commander Jaice, and our leader Admiral Das" Kain nodded to each of them. Jaice seemed to be looking over Kain, as if trying to see what kind of power this boy had. Jaice "Interesting, who will be his wife?" Syria walked up besides Kain and stood tall there.   
  
Jaice's eyebrow rose, and she said "Well, to each their own then" Leon and Jex finally stood up having decided what plan they would follow. The group would split into smaller groups of 5 and follow the pathway marked out for them on the map. Once they made it past all the hazards of the guards, they would go through the pathway that would take them to the lower levels. They each followed it as discretely as possible. They all made it to the lower levels where they met up with the entire resistance. A large group of men and women covered in dragoon armor.  
  
The group split up so that they could speak with all the soldiers. Kain went over with the leaders in order to find out the plan that they would follow in order to overthrow the Black Dragoons. Das "The leader of this black Dragoon group is named Koran" Jaice nodded and continued "He is a very strong Black Dragoon with an incredible power that can bring the dead back to life, along with a few others" Kain responded to this "Well its a strong power, but I can use it as well" The leaders nodded expecting this.  
  
Sid "We have to get our strongest man inside the castle, so that we can face off with Koran, once he is dead then the rest will fall soon" another old man stood up and said "Our spy tells us that we must strike soon if we are to defeat him at all, it seems that his leader is demanding some troops to head over to his palace, he will have less defense than usual but only for a few days" Kain nodded, and said "I will defeat Koran, he will probably have some personal guards with him, I'm sure that the other soldiers can defeat them"  
  
The leaders in the conference seemed to contemplate this idea, but it seemed too dangerous, since their future leader was going head first in to extreme danger. Kain responded to that saying "I must prove myself if I am to become the leader of these people, Koran will die by my blade and the suffering of these people will not continue after that" the leaders nodded and the plan was approved. At sunrise the plan would be put into effect.  
  
Kain met up with the rest of the group and met some of the soldiers, who seemed to be surprised to know that Kain would be their royal leader after the overthrowing of the Black Dragoons. Kain got along with the soldiers very well, they all then turned in for the battle.  
  
******  
  
The entire resistance woke up and stood at attention in a small room where the leaders were assembled, the leaders were about to debrief the resistance on their mission. Das pointed to a map of the castle saying "This map is what we will base our complete attack on, many of the resistance forces will take out all the guards that surround the castle, in secrecy, and take position there so as to show that the place is under our control. Then, a group led by Kain will go through the front gates, after it is safe, and will go towards the throne room where Koran, his guards, and our spy resides. There our spy will begin to help in the attack against Koran, while Kain himself fights Koran. This plan is simple and cannot have the slightest amount of failure in it, everyone is important in this and it is necessary that every one does his job well enough for the mission. Good luck"  
  
The resistance then moved apart and soon began to move into formation for the battle that would soon begin. All of the soldiers stood in line while Kain and a few others stood in a small team ready to attack. Jaice and Sid were on his team along with Dart, Robert, Syria, Jex, and two others he didn't know. Their names were Garen and Tien.   
  
The soldiers of the major part of the resistance moved on towards the castle and soon split into groups. These groups silently crept through the shadows that the sunrise was creating. Although it was light, it seemed to make the Black Dragoons tired. Taking out the Black Dragoons was easy as long as they were attacked from behind. After all the guards were killed, Kain and his small team began their trek, they walked past the front gate not making a single sound.  
  
They then went up the stairs and entered the large castle. There the Black Dragoon guards attacked. Another group of resistance members went into the castle and began to fight these guards, they were lead by Jex and Michelle. Garen and Tien had to stay behind and help out against the first group of guards. Kain then ran through the castle halls, checking all the rooms for any sign of Black Dragoon reinforcements, but found none. Either they were given to the Prince or they were all in the throne room preparing for battle. Either way, they had to take out Koran, so they made their way to the throne room.  
  
Once they entered, they were met by 10 Black Dragoon guards with Cannons on their left arms, while their leader sat down on a large throne. The man had black eyes, and dark hair. He took out a pendant and created a sword of black energy with it. Kain gritted his teeth and charged towards Koran with his sword out. Two Black Dragoon guards tried to stop him, but they fell dead when a different black Dragoon struck them, this was their spy but he had his face covered in a helmet so no one knew who he was. The rest of the team began to attack the other Black Dragoon guards, while Kain fought against Koran.  
  
Koran was an ace swordsman and Kain had a hard time keeping up with his strength. But since Kain hadn't transformed yet, he knew it was not going to be hard to defeat him. Kain finally transformed with his large and majestic wings, and began to attack Koran with more force. Kain charged towards Koran twice, but Koran was able to block the attack barely those two times.   
  
Koran then flew straight at Kain. Kain dodged by spinning his body and rolling it against Koran's. He then stabbed Koran with his sword, the sword had gone through Koran and he was dead. The other Black Dragoons saw this and tried to run away, but they were killed before they could leave. Kain then landed and the group assembled, the spy then walked over to Sid and Jaice, and bowed. He then walked over to Dart and held out his hand saying "Nice to see you again" The voice wasn't familiar to Kain but it was familiar to Dart.  
  
The man then removed the helmet he was wearing, it revealed a blond haired man, who's hair was standing up. He was also holding a spear by his side that did not seem evil in any way, in fact it looked like a knights spear. Dart "It is! Lavitz! But how?" Lavitz smiled and said "Koran had the ability to bring people back from the dead, he found my body and revived it, he tried to brainwash me into a Black Dragoon knight, fortunately I just played along, I also used a dragoon spirit they found, the dragoon spirit that belonged to Rose"   
  
Dart and Lavitz started to talk and catch up, while the other resistance team mates left the room. Kain looked over to the pendant that was on the ground, where Koran's body was. Kain picked it up and looked at it. It had a gold chain and the gem it held was white, it was in the shape of a smaller sized dragoon spirit, but this didn't shine. Kain held on to it and walked out of the room. Outside the castle, the entire city was celebrating the destruction of the Black Dragoons that controlled them for some time.   
  
Kain was happy as well. Syria then walked over to Kain and held his hand. They both looked over to the celebrating city from the front gate of the castle. Soon enough, they would be married and another battle would commence. But the next battle would be the last one they ever fought, whether they win or lose.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
It was short and the Resistance battle was not very detailed I know, but I want to end this Story soon so that I can work on the others I have planned, along with the FF7 one I am working on (supposedly), I then have to start 2 different Fan fictions. One on Zoids, and another one made from a major Crossover. Wish me luck! And Review! 


	22. To Marry

This fic is completely on the marriage between Kain and Syria. Hope you like it. And If you don't like Mushy part, you don't really have to read it, I don't think I'll put in any important parts to this chapter other than the marriage. So let the show begin.  
  
To Marry  
  
After the celebration from the defeat of the black Dragoons in Bisen. The citizens realized that Kain was to be their new ruler. Preparations for the wedding soon began. And hope for better futures were on all the citizens minds. The wedding was to be placed the very next day. Kain and Syria could not see each other until the wedding. Kain was with all the guys, while Syria was with all the girls.  
  
Kain was not well at all. He was pacing around the room thinking about his new responsibilities. He WAS becoming both a husband and a King at the same time. After the wedding he would have to plan for the war against the Black Dragoons, AND he would need to start peace conferences between the Winglies and the Dragoons.  
  
Life was being harsh. Jex "Hey come on Kain, its not that bad" Kain raised his eyebrow and said "Your in no place to talk, you'll be getting married soon as well you know" Jex was about to respond when he thought of what Kain said, soon he was pacing around the room thinking about what to do.  
  
Dart was smirking at this, he was almost the same way, although Kain's situation was much worse. Drac "This isn't going to help us, if they start chickening out" Lavitz nodded and said "Yeah, but there is nothing we can do, they have to get married, the people will be lost without a leader" Drac nodded. They all continued to watch the hyper youths, then Dart stood up and left the room. The others soon followed and Kain and Jex stopped pacing they were sitting down and thinking.  
  
***********************************  
  
Syria was not doing much better. Shana was doing her best to be the best of friends with Syria. Meridia, Sharen, and Michelle had gone to get three dresses for her to try on and choose for the wedding. They'd be back soon, but there was still some time left. Cara was in her room sleeping since she was tired from the mission for some reason.  
  
Syria "I wonder what Kain's doing right now?" Shana thought about it and smiled saying "Probably pacing around the room, thinking about the responsibilities ahead of him" Syria thought about it, and giggled at the idea. She was feeling the same, but in the end she knew that she would be happy. The rest of them knew as well, but they wanted them to realize it on their own. Soon, the three girls that left to get dresses returned, with a dress each. Syria sighed and began to try them on.  
  
****Next Day****  
  
Kain, Zen, and Jex were standing at the end of the hall way in the castle. Along with the priest that would do the ceremony. The citizens were sitting down in the general seats but it was so filled that some people were standing outside. They would be the signal that would let Kain know that Syria was coming. Sure enough, the crowd outside began to roar. Syria had finally made it to the castle.  
  
Kain was now waiting for her to walk through the door. Once she did, Kain was in awe by her present beauty. Her veil was quite see through, and she was wearing a dress that had a good 5-feet drag, of course the bridesmaid was carrying it. Her dress was leaving her shoulders and a decent amount of back bare.  
  
She walked towards Kain with a large smile on her face, and Kain was smiling too, but with tears of joy in his eyes. They were both in front of the priest and so the priest began "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today.."  
  
**later**  
  
Priest "Kain do you, take Syria, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from light to darkness, through sickness and in health, unto death?" Kain replied "I do" the Priest then turned to Syria "Syria do you, take Kain, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from light to darkness, through sickness and in health, unto death?" Syria gladly replied "I do" The priest then took up a sword and had them both kneel. Priest "Kain, and Syria, I offer the both of you the power to rule this kingdom with a kind heart and great wisdom, only to be offered by a Priest of Soa, Do you accept?"  
  
Kain and Syria answered at the same time "We do" The priest then had them rise and said "Then by the power invested in me by the almighty Soa, I know pronounce you bonded by marriage as husband and wife, and give you power as King and Queen. You may kiss the bride"  
  
Kain smiled and raised the veil from Syria's face. He then bent down and kissed the lips of his wife. When he separated from her, there was a smile of complete happiness on Syria's face, and the citizens of Bisen finally stood up and began to clap for the fortune that had been bestowed upon these two youths.  
  
The priest then moved out of the way, and let Kain and Syria sit down on the thrones that they received. They both sat down holding each others hands. The priest then placed a white crown on top of Kain's head and placed another on top of Syria's head. They were both the happiest people in that one moment.  
  
Although they had very tough times ahead of them, they now knew that they would overcome them with the help of each other during this time.  
  
Kinda short, your right. But I have to do the wedding separate, in case someone wants to skip the mushy part. Its ok though. I'll work on the rest of the action soon. See you later 


	23. The Time is War

Ok then. Now we see what Kain will decide to do now that he is King. What will his decision about the Black Dragoons be and how will it end? Find out?  
  
The Time is War  
  
Kain now stood in front of many advisors of the City of Bisen. He was now ruler but he still needed advice now and then. Of course, the first order of business was going to be the Black Dragoons. Some of the advisors were for the war, others didn't think it would be smart as their forces would need help and they did not think of any form of help that they thought they could find. Kain sighed.  
  
Kain "I know it seems like a rash decision…but we have no choice but to fight the Black Dragoons, and destroy them before they jeopardize the future of the world" Some of the advisors frowned at this but the rest nodded in agreement. A man who did not agree stood "But sire, we don't have the forces capable of defeating such a power, and who would help us?" Kain nodded at this and responded "I have heard that there is another settlement of Dragoons in another part of the world, maybe they can help once they realize that the world is at stake"  
  
The advisor nodded and continued "That is still not enough against the Black Dragoons" Kain nodded and said "That is why we will fight alongside the…Winglies" many of the advisors stood up in complete disgust yelling outrages. Advisor "They would never want to fight alongside the Dragoons, and the Dragoons would never fight side by side with those blood thirsty mongers" Kain slammed his fist down on the table yelling out "In case you haven't noticed! That happened 10,000 years ago, races change, and an old grudge would die out by now. And if you won't kill this grudge then I will!" Kain then stood up and left the room.  
  
Kain knew he shouldn't have yelled like that but he couldn't help it. They needed to defeat the Black Dragoons and they were worried about a 10,000 year old grudge? Absurd! Kain finally reached the throne room where he sat down and tried to clear his mind. Then Syria and Zen came in. Syria had a beautiful smile on her face and her eyes sparkled with happiness as she saw Kain on the throne. But as she got closer she realized that Kain was in deep thought about something important.  
  
Syria "Kain, what's wrong?" Kain looked up and said "it's about the war planning, its starting to get on my nerves. Syria nodded and said "You can't give up though, people are counting on you" Kain nodded and grinned saying "I won't let them down either" Then Meridia, Meru, and Cara came through the door along with Lloyd and two other important looking people. Kain guessed they were winglies.  
  
One of the Wingly strangers spoke up "What's this about a fight alongside Dragoons, its absurd, how can you think this would work?" Lloyd pushed the wingly saying "This is a King you are speaking to, watch your mouth" the Wingly nodded. The other wingly said however "I know that my people are ready to put aside the grudge of 10,000 years, Meru has finally taught us on how to do that" This wingly had white hair, he came from the same tribe as Meru, Meridia and so on. But the other wingly was from an unknown tribe, at least to Kain it was unknown.   
  
Kain "Listen we need to fight a common enemy, and the grudge IS 10,000 years old, I will not stand by and watch anyone's people die from being stubborn, we need to work together" the Wingly seemed to listen but Kain couldn't really tell. The Wingly then replied "I don't have a choice in the matter anyway, the army will be here once I say the word, and so will the others army as well" the other wingly nodded smiling.  
  
Dart then came through the door and said "The second Dragoons were found, they were pretty far off but we were able to talk to them, they said they would do what they could to help out against the Dragoon army, their army is already in the barracks here" Kain nodded and stood up, he then walked in front of the two Winglies and asked "Would you please, order your armies here, we are to begin the battle as soon as possible. The Black Dragoons must be defeated"  
  
The two Winglies nodded and walked off. Then an advisor came in and said "Your highness I believe you are making a very big mistake" Kain responded "Believe what you want, we need help, even if it is from the Winglies, whom you hate so much, but I don't hate them, so I have no problem fighting alongside them" the advisor gritted his teeth, but backed down knowing that Kain would not choose anything else.  
  
Kain "Assemble the two armies, they will soon meet the Wingly armies and we will prepare for the battle soon" The advisor nodded and went away. Dart was happy to see his son take control and left the room as well. Kain then went over to the large plaza where he liked to walk around with the people. He walked on and soon saw a few of the shop owners there. He was greeted with smiles, and he smiled back.  
  
No guards walked with him, only Zen, who he felt was protection enough, even for him. He also met a few children playing and chasing each other. He smiled at them. He then walked on and saw many people laughing and smiling. He was happy, this was because his people were happy, but they may not be happy when they heard that they would be fighting with the alongside the winglies.  
  
He then went to the large grounds behind the Castle where the two armies of Dragoons of all types stood in formation. It was about 6,000 in total. Kain then walked over to the front of the grounds that let him stand above the armies, so that he could speak and they would hear him. Many of the regular citizens arrived as well and went to the sides where they would listen to the important news of the King.  
  
Then something else happened. 6,000 Wingly soldiers flew down into formation alongside the Dragoon armies. Many Dragoons and some winglies then started to yell at each other, that is until "SILENCE!!!!" Kain had yelled out and the arguments quieted down. Kain "What kind of stupidity are you trying to pull? The Black Dragoons are a threat to the entire world and you want to fight against each other!?" Kain sighed but kept his loud voice firm "That is Absurd! The grudge that you hold against each other is more than 10'000 years old, and you still won't let it die! What is the use of keeping it alive?"   
  
Kain was starting to loose control but he would not back down "If we cannot work together, we WILL die, there is no doubt about this. There will be at least one representative of the Dragoon race, and that will be me. Even if I have to fight alone, I will fight! The Black Dragoons have caused too much destruction, and we must not let it continue. We must protect this world. That is our duty!" He then pointed towards the Dragoons "Our Duty as Dragoons" and then pointed his hand to the Winglies "And Your Duty as Winglies" Kain then put his hands down "We all share that common duty and it is the responsibility that comes with our powers. We do not have it to fight in petty arguments, we use it to protect. 10,000 years ago Dragoons and Winglies fought each other protecting their people, what they believed, and many never gave up until the bitter end"  
  
Kain "We will not loose this focus, we will protect the world and its people. I would sacrifice my life for the safety of all kinds. The Black Dragoons cruelty will be stopped. I will stop it, alone or alongside ALL of you!" Kain then took many deep breaths as all the soldiers from the four armies kept still and did not make a sound, or a move. Then all of a sudden a child's voice rang out from the citizens "Hail Kain, Long Live the King!" Kain looked over and saw that it was one of the children that he met when he walked out in the plaza. He smiled but feared it would not be enough until "Hail Kain! Long Live the King!" it came from the Dragon Youth, all the old Dragoons, Present dragoons and the future dragoons. Kain smiled knowing that he did not care whether or not the armies would help him fight, he was happy as he was right now.   
  
The little boy that had started all this then went to the place where Kain stood. He then went in front of Kain so that all the soldiers looked up at him, although they were all confused as to the reason of his being there. The boy then raised his arms and threw them down, a part in the crowd of citizens yelled their cheer for the long length of live for their King. The boy did it again and more citizens yelled out. The boy raised his arms one last time and threw them down. The soldiers all followed suit and so did everyone else "HAIL KAIN!! LONG LIVE THE KING!!"  
  
Kain smirked and said "Then we will all fight together and we will defeat the Black Dragoons, for all of the beings that live on this planet. To Battle, My Friends!!" Then all the soldiers and the town-folk gave an incredible cheer. Kain couldn't believe it, his eyes began to get wet but he fought them back. He then raised his arm up in a fist and got the crowd to yell out even more. "Let's Go!" He then walked to his right in order to get ready for battle, while the other soldiers began to march away. But before Kain left he went back to the boy, he kneeled down so that he was eye-level with him and said "Thank you, you helped me win this" the boy shook his head and said "Nope, I just reminded them that you finished" Kain chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. He then left and went over to the Dragon Youth. He transformed into a Dragoon and flew up towards the roof of the castle.  
  
Then Kain flew and the other dragoons followed him. They flew towards their final destination and their final battle. And the 12 thousand men and women soldiers of both Winglies and Dragoons flew behind him. They were all heading to war, and they would win, no matter what happened. They would win, they were determined to!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Had to watch independence day a couple times in order to be inspired enough for that speech. I hope you don't think it was boring. I worked hard on it. Well, the next two chapters will probably be the last ones, and so I will retire…………from this story that is. J Oh and about that thing that someone said about a sequel…I just might do that.   
  
Till next time 


	24. War for the World

The semi last chapter of the Prince of Dragoons. I got a schedule written down here too. Prince of Dragoons, then Time to Go Back, then Crossover story part 1, Zoids, Crossover story part 2, Sequel of Prince of Dragoons, Crossover Conclusion. Not an infinite number of stories but I do have to work on a book at the same time as these stories.  
  
War for the World  
  
The Dark Prince was waiting on his throne. He knew that the knew ruler of the Dragoons was coming, and he was ready. This 'war' would be finished in the battle to come. Although it would be very short, it would be gruesome and there would be heavy casualties on each side. Not to mention extinction to the defeated of the battle. His entire army was flying outside the castle, getting ready for the battle to come. He would be fighting against the Prince soon, but he was using his incredible anger against the Prince in order to become stronger, once he was ready he would defeat the Prince.  
  
And so he waited slowly getting stronger only thinking about what had happened between him and the Dragon Youth. He would keep on waiting and soon he would do battle against Kain, the battle was really between him and Kain, and that would be the only way that they would end it.  
  
*********  
  
The Great army that was formed by Winglies and Dragoons (and a Dragon) flew towards the city where the Black Dragoons resided. When they saw the Black Dragoons castle they could also see Black Dragoons flying around the castle, in a type of formation. The Formation soon stopped moving around and came together. Kain stopped as well signaling for the army to stop as well.   
  
There was a tense air between the two armies. And soon they charged at each other. With a deafening war cry coming from the two armies. The large battle had begun. With no advantages of any kind on either side. Zen had other dragons to face, and Kain was helping out. The rest of the army was fighting the Black Dragoons.  
  
Then a few of the Black Dragoons with gun arms flew up and hovered in a straight line, they then aimed their cannons and fired. All of the blasts hit someone, and that person would either be pushed back, pass out, or die. The Black Dragoons stayed in that formation, and continued to fire. Dart and Sean flew up and hovered on opposite sides of the line, they then charged up and fired.  
  
The beams were of equal strength so once they passed through the line and hit each other, they exploded and sent the Black Dragoon formation to their doom. Only a few with arms as guns remained and they were forced to return to the battle. At that moment all the strategies and powers that the Dragon Youth had come up with, was useless. This was a complete air battle, and everything was mixed together.  
  
They would all have to count on physical strength more than magic. A few Black Dragoons flew up high and suddenly charged down towards the enemy. It was a very flawed plan, and most of those dragoons died when they reached the soldiers, or before they made it.  
  
Zen and Kain were having a hard time killing the dragons, but he knew that this way, the Black Dragoons would lose miserably. Kain kept fighting on and killed a few other dragons. The army of Winglies and Dragoons finally began to push the Black Dragoons back, Kain realized this and saw that some of the Dragon Youth was heading towards his direction. They would help out with the dragons.  
  
The Black Dragoons saw that they could never win against the unified army and some began to run away and even made it to the castle. One such dragoon made it to the throne where his leader sat getting stronger and stronger. Black Dragoon "My lord, we need your assistance, please help us, we need your strength" The prince then stood up and took out his sword and said "So be it, all the black dragoons that are still alive will become stronger NOW!"  
  
A dark and evil power then began to flow from the castle and into the Black Dragoons. They then became stronger with magic and their weapons. Kain could see the dragons getting stronger too, and then he saw the Dark Prince. He was flying towards the battle field as well. He could also see that the unified army was losing against the Black Dragoons.   
  
  
  
Kain then charged towards the Dark Prince, but once he got closer he realized that the Prince looked different. The Prince's armor was thick and completely black. And the power that came from the Prince was incredible, and very ebil (oops! :p). Then the Prince looked over at Kain and smirked an evil smile. He then charged towards Kain and slammed into him. Kain never saw it coming and got the wind knocked out of him.   
  
Kain quickly regained his stance and returned the charge towards the Prince. But he was pushed back from the force, yet the Prince was unfazed. The Prince then charged towards Kain again and tried to strike him with his sword. Kain was barely able to block the attack.   
  
Kain was knocked back however and received a full force of a dark magic attack. He was sent to the ground and he was tiring. But he could now give up, not now, so he took all the strength he had left and used it to level himself and fly up again. Once he reached the position where the Prince was, he charged up and yelled out "COMET BANG!!" he then charged towards the Prince.   
  
The Prince simply held out his hand and placed a shield of darkness up, but to his surprise Kain went through it and him. Then when Kain was in position he discharged the energy from the blast. The Prince took the full force of the attack and Kain took some damage as well from going through the barrier.  
  
The Prince then touched the right side of his face and put it in front of him. He then saw blood, black blood, on his fingers. He stared at it, and then he looked over at Kain and gave a smirk that would scare the begeezus out of any other warrior. But Kain was able to stand strong. The Prince then charged again, and this time he held nothing back. Thus, Kain found himself with a sword going through his stomach.   
  
The pain was intense. And Kain could see his world going dark. Kain then began to fall, and the sword was taken out of him. His armor was splattered with his blood, and so was the Princes. He couldn't think of anything. He kept falling, and the only thing he could hear was the faint sound of Syria calling his name, then it all went dark.  
  
*************  
  
Syria called for Kain once he saw that he was falling. She then flew down as fast as she could in order to get him before he hit the ground. She did so, and landed on the ground. She looked up at the battle, and was saddened by what she saw. Countless soldiers from the unified army continued to fall.   
  
They fell all of them dead. They then hit the ground right below the battle. That ground would soon have a mound of dead soldiers. Syria then looked onto Kain's face, his eyes were closed and his face was calm. But his breathing had stopped and there was no pulse, he was dead.  
  
Syria began to cry at this realization and took off a pendant she was wearing. It was the pendant that Kain had taken from the Black Dragoon that was the leader of the Black Dragoon's at Bisen. She then put it over Kain's neck and kissed his forehead. Then she flew up, she was angry now, and she would avenge the life of her husband, the lover of her life.   
  
She joined the unified army and fought the Black Dragoons. Only a couple swings and many Black Dragoons then fell. Her anger was like no other. And nothing could stop her. She then spotted the Prince, and she flew towards him as well. She found that the rest of the Dragon Youth was behind her as well. They were going to kill the Prince in order to avenge Kain  
  
**************  
  
Kain's body lay motionless and it stayed that way for a long time. Until, the pendant that was hanging around his neck began to glow, and so did the sword. Then Kain's body was shining, his wounds began to heal and his armor began to fix itself. His eyes then opened suddenly.   
  
He then stood up. And looked up towards the battle that was going on. He then raised his sword, and cried out "Universe, It is time to show your true strength!!!" A bright light then came across Kain. But it was more of a rainbow like light. It covered Kain and called the attention of both armies.  
  
Syria and the rest of the dragon youth looked down to the ground and saw the bright light. The light then began to rise, until it hovered to where the Dragoons were. Zen was also enveloped in a similar light.  
  
Then, the light stopped and Kain showed up. He had Metallic armor that was similar to Dart's. This included the Cannon. Zen also had metallic armor covering him, and six wings on him( Think Bahamut Zero from FFVII)   
  
Kain looked over at the Prince. They were similar in strength and soon the fate of the entire world would be decided by the fight that would occur between them.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I thought I would stop early, but I realized I want to finish this story soon. Meaning ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!. Oh and one more thing. I would like more than 4 reviews this time. Is it possible that I could get some more. Because If I don't, well I guess I'll have to work on the FFVII story and not this one…Well I guess if torturing is the only thing I can do I should do it. C YA!!! 


	25. 1 War, 2 Sides, 1 Victor

To the anonymous person who told me to stop bringing people back to life. This guy is a revival dragoon, SO you'd have to expect people coming back to life. AND this is one of my first fics, so let it go and let me write.   
  
1 War, 2 Sides, 1 Victor  
  
The fight continued between the two armies. The Dragon Youth also went to help the fighters. But Kain and the Black Dragoon Prince did not move at all. They only stared at each other. But the Black Dragoon Prince smiled and finally said "You're pitiful army can't win, I have all the dragons on my side, and their all very powerful"  
  
Kain "My Dragon is at Universal power, I doubt a couple of dragons will pose a threat" Kain then looked to his left and smiled "Besides, I think someone else would like to join in this fight" The Dark Prince then looked in the same direction, and soon saw an incredible sight. Thousands of Human soldiers, along with some land creatures of other species, and some extra dragoons and flying creatures.  
  
The flying creatures were Dragons of many colors, and, to the surprise of many, a large number of Virages. They were all heading straight for the battle field of Dragoons. Kain smiled and the Prince smirked "You're smarter than you look, but you go down, and once that happens there will be chaos once more" "That's IF I go down"  
  
Soon the two charged at each other. They were in a heated duel of swords only, although the armor of each warrior was pretty tough. Kain swung to his left and then to his right. The prince blocked both attacks and head-butted Kain. Kain recoiled but so did the Prince.   
  
The prince then fired his cannon, once he regained his edge, and made sure it was aimed at Kain. Kain merely swung his sword at the beam, and revealed himself without a scratch on him. These two foes were so evenly matched it seemed like the fight could go on for ages, but Kain and the Prince knew other wise.  
  
If the power of their blades and their beams weren't good enough, then this battle counted on speed and skill with both the beam and the sword. The Prince charged again with his sword in front. Kain blocked the attack with his sword and gave the prince a strong hit with his cannon.  
  
The Prince backed away and tried to get back on track, but Kain slammed into him, and threw him down. The Prince was able to land on the ground and fly straight up, into Kain. Kain had the wind knocked out of him, but was able to swing his sword again. Catching the Prince on the shoulder.  
  
The prince quickly flew back, and dusted off his shoulder's armor. Only to find extreme pain when he touched it. He looked at his shoulder, and saw black blood oozing out of a wound. The prince looked at Kain, and saw him smirking, and saw that his sword was glowing. The prince quickly understood and did the same with his sword.  
  
They then attacked each other again. Kain and the Prince faced each other with their swords between them. Then Kain suddenly backed away and let the prince go down in surprise, and Kain swung his sword down on the back of the Princes armor. The Prince then flew down and hit the ground with incredible force.  
  
But, as soon as the dust cleared from the crash, the Prince flew out and charged at Kain once more. The human army was helping the Wingly and Dragoon armies in fighting the Black Dragoons.   
  
The archers were able to either kill a Black Dragoon or injure him or her enough so that they would fall to the ground. There the other soldiers would kill the Black Dragoons.   
  
Kain "Give it up! Your army is practically destroyed, you don't stand a chance" The prince shook his head "Never! Even if you do kill me, this world will be destroyed and there is nothing that you can do to stop it"  
  
Kain "Even if I can't stop it, someone else will. This plan of yours will fail and you will die right here" The Prince immediately charged towards Kain in a desperate move to finish him in one stroke.   
  
Kain grabbed the prince did a back flip and kicked him to the ground again, this time Kain followed to the wreckage that was left behind. Kain was about to go through the dust when a beam cannon fired and barely missed him. Kain then charged his own weapon and fired, so did the prince's weapon. Kain was hit and so was the Prince, once the beams were gone, their armor disintegrated and they kneeled weak and tired.  
  
But they soon stood up and charged again. Kain did a no-handed cartwheel (I don't know the name for that) over a swing given by the Prince, and landed gracefully. He then slashed downward, only to have it blocked by the Prince's own sword.  
  
Kain backed away and readied himself, the Prince then ran forward and slid to the ground tripping Kain. Kain fell and rolled forward so that he would avoid the Prince's sword that was now stuck to the ground in the place where his head had been.  
  
Kain quickly stood up. Then both of them ran at each other determined to end the game at that exact moment. They both went through each other and they stayed in that state not moving an inch. Then, they both fell. Kain looked to his arm and saw an open wound, but the Prince was in worse conditions, he had a wound going right through his stomach.   
  
Kain stood up and pointed his hand towards the Prince. The Prince stood up as well although it was a much more difficult task. Kain "You lose. Prince of the Black Dragoons. And because of that your power will belong to me now" A dark energy then began to leave the Prince of Black Dragoons and surrounded Kain.   
  
Then Kain's armor began to reform itself. Kain then pointed his left hand towards the Prince. And the hand soon became the cannon. It charged up and fired. The Prince had no way to dodge and was soon consumed by the beam. Soon there was nothing left of the Prince. Not even ash.  
  
Then Kain used what was left of his power and brought down the rest of the Black Dragoons. Most of the Black Dragoons fell to the ground. A few survivors quickly flew away from the lost battlefield. Their comrades were dead, but they were alive for some reason. Kain did not know why but he made guess. It was possible that they did not have so much evil in their hearts, and that they had a chance to be good people.   
  
Then a cheer came, from the Winglies and Dragoons. Then the Dragons joined in, along with the virages. And finally the humans cheered as well. It was time for all species to go home, their job was over and the threat was gone now. After Kain thanked the reinforcements, he flew over to his army of Dragoons and Winglies, he then saw a field full of dead men and women from the both species.  
  
Kain felt that he could do something but it could kill him. Although he did not mind, he then stuck his sword into the ground and shot a pulse of energy through the sword and the ground. All of the bodies healed and began to stand up.  
  
Kain fell to the ground extremely tired. The Dragon Youth flew around him in order to help him up. Once Kain was standing up he looked over at his sword the light was dull and it seemed to be fading. Kain took off the pendant he was wearing and placed it near the sword. They both began to shine and soon the sword seemed to breath and live again.   
  
Kain then sat down once more and took a few deep breaths. Syria suddenly grabbed Kain and hung on to him for dear life. She then cried more than she ever thought possible. Kain put his arm around her and stood up. He then looked over at all the dragoons. Kain "I am SO having a national holiday made for this event" The group laughed and nodded in agreement.  
  
Haschel "Finally, I was so tired of asking" Meru "AHA! I knew it! You lied to me!" Haschel "Well…I…er………Oh shoot!" Meru giggled. Meridia sweat dropped along with everyone else. Dracoil "So King, what are we going to do now?" Kain laughed "I got a kingdom to run, but you don't have that responsibility, the Dragon Youth has served its purpose, that's all I need to know" Meridia nodded but Jex asked "But what if another evil force starts to get cocky?" Kain shook his head "I don't know, but I don't think I'll be taking very many risks for a while"   
  
Jex nodded and smirked. Dart "Always the lazy one, even when you were born" Shana nodded and glared "Never did anything unless I told you to do it first" Kain "Ok mom, I get the picture" Kain "ok then, we should go back to the kingdom that I have to run there we can all split, but before that let's say one last goodbye, psyche ourselves up somehow, eh? What do ya say?"   
  
Kain then held out his hand, Jex "Why not? You'd never forgive me if I said no" He then put his hand on Kain's, Syria soon followed and finally all the dragoons found a way to place their hands in the middle. Kain smiled "Ready?" They all nodded and got ready.   
  
"DRAGOONS FOREVER!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End. Finito. No more. Now you wait for the sequel that will come in a long while. LOD fans, sorry. But I got work on a lot of different stuff. If not, I'd go crazy. I hope you liked this chapter and I probably won't have too many more revival stories, but don't get your hopes up. Later dudes! 


End file.
